Into the Horizon
by neverendingstoryx
Summary: Jack Sparrow and Angelica Teach, Pirates of the Carribean  Spoilers Contained  Some sexual content
1. Chapter 1

"Let me go!" a woman gasped at the end of a damp, dark and narrow street, filled with cold crisp air and the undeniable smell of salt.

The woman was struggling against her captors. One was a pirate, brandishing his dagger across her smooth tanned neck, forcing her to stay still. The other was worse, with a leering smile and piercingly cold blue eyes.

"Ah you delirious wench stay still!" the one holding her soft and intoxicating body against his.

She cried out as the dagger pressed into her skin and caused blood to fall in tiny droplets on her white blouse. "Hold 'er still" the one with the sinister smile answered back took a few steps forward and placed his grimy hand on her delicate chin, lifting her face upwards. He was met with two fierce chocolate eyes, seductive pouty lips and a beautiful face framed by soft dark hair.

"Ahh" he sighed, his eyes full of lust, heightened when he saw her chest, straining against the meager buttons of her blouse. She was pushed up against a wall now, waiting for the worst to come. She was alone and at the mercy of two bloodthirsty and lusty pirates.

"What do you miscreant scoundrels think yer doin'?" came a voice, clear in the darkness and sounding to the woman cornered by the two pirates like warm chocolate, rum, the sea and velvet all at once. She managed to look up.

"Cap'n Sparrow" the first pirate who only a few seconds ago had been hitching the woman's skirts up.

"We was only havin a bit o' fun with this wench" the second one replied uneasily.

"Well that may be, but is the lady having fun? Are you luv?" he drawled. The woman softly closed her large orb like brown eyes and refused to answer. For all she knew this pirate was here to humiliate her too. But something in his voice made her trust him.

"Well it appears she is not and I hardly blame her therefore I suggest you insipid dogs leave" he drawled,'a large hand with various rings reaching unsteadily for his sword. The two pirates walked away cursing. They had been denied their treat. The woman stared in the darkness at this man who had helped her. She straightened her long dress out and smoothed her hair.

" I was absolutely fine on my own" she exclaimed haughtily , daring the silent pirate to say otherwise.

"Yes you looked like you were managing the situation rather well, what with a knife pressed to your throat and all"' he shot back with a devilish grin.

"Angelica Cruz" she said resignedly, holding out an elegant hand "Captain jack sparrow" the man bowed courteously, although slurring some of his words.

Angelica stared. She'd heard enough stories of a mythical Pirate who practically ruled the seven seas. She was about to interject with a witty response when he raised his hand in a farewelling gesture.

"Well luv, happy to be of service. I can hardly see you in the dark but I have a strong feelin' that if you stay for long in this alley those men willl come runnin' back. If you'll kindly excuse me I have a brothel to seek out"'and with that she could barely make out a man stumbling through the darkened alley. She felt a look of confusion cross her face, and then she broke out into a seriously unexpected smile, and breathed in the salty sea air, steadying her racing heart.

Angelica gathered her skirts around her and walked quickly through the deserted street. She wondered if the Jack Sparrow she had just met was the one she always heard about. She wondered how he looked like, imagining a thousand different faces. She walked for ages until she reached the large ivory gates, her convent.

When she was a little girl, raised by her beautiful Spanish mother, she was told of legends of the sea, and that her father was an evil man but the love of her life, a fearsome pirate called Blackbeard. The other children were fascinated by the beautiful stories her mother weaved, but all Angelica could think of was her father and whether his soul would ever be redeemed. Which had lead her to choose a path of God. The convent.

She gently pushed the gates opened and walked past the nuns. In just two days, she would take her vows and be a nun forever, locked away and serving God. Maybe then her prayers to help her father's soul pure again would be heard. She walked past the cold stone walls and made it to her dormitory. She had to be in silence for the next 24 hours to meditate on her decision to take her vows. She entered her room and securely locked the door. A cool breeze filtered through the large stone windows and she could grasp a hint of the salty sea air and the sweet heat that accompanied a Spanish summer. She walked over to her mirror and looked in, trying hard to suppress any doubts she had about the convent and life as a nun. She tried to mute the passion in her eyes and ignore the sea air that seemed to call to her. She was _not_ a pirate.

As she was lost in her thoughts and her reflection, she saw a shape move in the large stone window. She quickly turned around.

"Spanish brothels are decidedly not what I had in mind" came a husky murmur. Angelica stared at the tall, dark and charming man standing on the window ledge. His voice was familiar, like honey and-

"This is _not_ a brothel!" Angelica reprimaned fiercely, cutting herself off from her inner thoughts.

"Yes well luv its an honest mistake" he replied smoothly, a smirk playing upon his lips.

Angelica was determined to remain cool and calm.

_"Dios mío__eres__sucio__pirata__!" _she cursed under her breath.

"I don' know much espanyole but I am _not_ a dirty pirate _senorita_ I am _Captain _ Jack Sparrow." he protested indignantly.

Angelica let her eyelids shut in frustration. No wonder she recognised the voice, it was the man who had helped her in the alleyway.

"You have to go, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," she said sarcastically, "because this is not a brothel, it is a convent."

"What in the worl' are you doin' in a convent?" he said confusedly, his face morphing into a comic look of utter bewilderment, almost causing Angelica to laugh.

"I am to be a nun" she said simply, her Spanish accent lilting her words. They sounded wrong even to her, and the look on Jack's face made her feel even worse.

A knowing smirk had crossed his seductive features. "A nun eh?" he growled, coming closer, having stepped off the window and into her room.

Angelica refused to show him any emotion. She narrowed her eyes in disdain, and crossed her arms, which accentuated her chest even more.

"Truth is luv, I don' think you'd make a very good nun" he murmured, getting closer still.

"You don't even know me" she almost whispered, entranced by his chocolate eyes, almost identical to hers.

His large, calloused hand reached up to her collarbone, and traced up to her cheekbones, pushing a lock of silky brown hair back. She could feel his warm breath on her neck, she could smell his musky, salty scent, traced with rum.

"You touch my neck and think I am going to run away from my convent?" she remarked drily, desperately hoping to ruin the moment. Of course, her voice came out a little husky and shakier than expected, causing the knowing look in the pirates eyes to intensify.

"Aye you like that don' you" he grinned, showing several gold teeth.

"Do not touch me again" she warned menacingly.

"Angelica, don' be like that luv" he complained, all while pressing her incredibly soft body against his muscled chest, and felt the strangest feeling deep inside him as he looked into her stunning chocolate brown eyes, framed by beautiful lashes.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, trying to steadily catch her breath. She had never been so close to a man before, let alone a pirate.

"Come on luv, we met earlier, I introduced myself like a proper gentleman an' everything" he grinned down at her.

Angelica merely nodded coldly. Jack wasn't about to tell her that he had smelt her intoxicating scent, remembered her melodious voice and soft skin and hair and-

"Leave, please" Angelica whispered.

Jack nodded, his wild hair and beads shaking. His hands waved an elaborate farewell.

"Very well, its your decision. Enjoy being a nun" he added darkly. He strutted over to the window, hoping desperately that she'd call him back.

"Jack!" she called out, just as he was about to jump from the window.

He turned, regarding her seriously.

"Come here" she gestured. Jack was again enveloped by her beauty. She was as beautiful as the sea, so wild and free.

He walked over to her and wrapped her in his muscled arms and kissed her passionately. She kissed him back with equal passion and felt like she had never before, burning with lust, as if her whole body was on fire. He kissed her neck and his hands roamed on her body, causing her voice to catch in her throat, making her moan. Her fingers quickly removed his shirt and she ran her hands down his muscled chest, revelling in the heat emanating from him. She felt his lower half harden, and she stopped, remembering suddenly what was happening.

"Jack" she gasped.

He continued to let his rough hands travel up her white skirt, feeling the soft, smooth skin.

"Jack!" she called out. He looked up, his eyes bright and wide with lust, and something else which she couldn't quite pinpoint.

"What?" he murmured

"I've never done this before" she said, blushing furiously. She was normally in control, of everything. To blush while in a convent with a lusty and fierce pirate half naked on her simple bed was enough to make her laugh incredulously.

Jack looked at her seriously, and she felt like he could see through to her very soul.

"I know" he answered simply, and Angelica felt safe, comforted and her lust kicked in again. They felt their bodies ignite at every touch. His hands touched her in places she never even dreamed of a man touching, causing her to moan in pleasure. He became increasingly hard and she felt that if he did not place himself inside her she would burst into flame.

She gripped his shoulders and gasped that she was ready.

Jack with surprising gentleness removed her innocence and they gave into their lust, allowing pleasure to consume them as Angelica moved her body in ways she never knew were possible. His moans turned her on so much and together they reached dizzying pleasure.

After they were done, a long time later, Jack was asleep, exhausted from his encounter with the fiery nun to be. Angelica, glowing, looked at him sleeping, and marvelled at how peaceful he looked. Then she looked in her mirror once more. She was naked, flushed and red everywhere. She looked back at the naked Captain Jack Sparrow sprawled on her bed, with scratch marks on his back caused by her nails, and then at her messed up hair. She was no longer innocent, but as she looked over at the man on the bed, she knew she had no regrets.

thanks! rate message and reply and tell me if i should keep going! jack and angelica forever!

tips/criticism and suggestions are welcome

xo

Siena


	2. Chapter 2

Angelica knew she could no longer be a nun. She had given in to her passion and she felt like the deepest part of her soul had connected somehow with the rough pirate lying on her bed. She knew it was different for him. Had he not being searching for a brothel when he came to her window? She knew he was a good man, but she also knew what happened the night before would soon be forgotten by him as he lay with other women and explored the oceans. She would merely become a story told over a hearty drink of rum, a whimsical part of his memory.

She dressed herself in her dress, and even though she knew she would probably never see the pirate captain again, she couldn't help smiling when she saw him on her bed.

She sat on the edge and the bed slightly dipped. The messy sheets were practically on the floor. Jack rolled over and muttered her name in his sleep, his large ringed hands searching the empty bed.

Angelica raised her eyebrows as a look of disbelief crossed her beautiful face. He remembered her name?

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Señorita Angelica, it is Mother Carmelita, I am here to talk to you about your holy vows". She firmly knocked once more. Angelica almost choked.

"Just a moment Mother" she called out as if she wasn't hiding a naked pirate on her bed and an array of swords and daggers on her bedroom floor.

"Jack! Get up now!" she hissed in his ear, roughly shaking him.

"Wha-" he began groggily.

"Get into the wardrobe now!"' Angelica whispered furiously, urging him to walk faster.

"Alrigh' luv just let me get me sword"' he began.

"Angelica are you sure everything is ok there my child?" the nun outside the door asked tentatively.

Jack's warm, rich brown eyes still outlined with fearsome kohl widened considerably. He wildly gestured toward the door and Angelica smoothly smiled and placed a long elegant finger on his full, chapped lips.

"Into the wardrobe and not a sound" she whispered threateningly.

Jack nodded and swiftly grabbed his clothes and weapons off the floor, locking himself securely in the wardrobe.

"Mother Carmelita, please enter" Angelica said steadily

The old nun walked in, her grey eyes searching for the cause of the delay. Her eyes lingered on the bed for a little longer than was necessary. Angelica kept her breathing steady. The old woman seemed to look a little shocked when she turned around to Angelica.

"Dear, what on the Lord's earth is this?" she asked, bewildered.

Angelica peered into the nun's wrinkled hands. Sure enough, there was a compass, seemingly broken, as it was not pointing north.

"Ah yes I bought that little trinket from the market" Angelica stammered, her first thought being that she would be disgraced in front of all the nuns.

The senior nun looked worriedly at Angelica as if worried for her sanity. No doubt she had heard the rumors of Angelicas true father, the fearsome pirate Blackbeard. She made a mental point to ask jack about him.

"Well Angelica have you made your decision as to your vows?" she continued unperturbed.

Angelica placed the battered compass in her slightly shaking hands. The needle bizarrely pointed toward the wardrobe, and then switched to the sea, visible through her window. She snapped it shut before the nun found anything wrong.

"Mother Carmelita, I've decided the convent is not for me anymore" she sighed.

The older nun stared at the Spanish beauty carefully. She was young and free not to mention stunning. Secretly, the nun knew she shouldn't be there.

"Very well Angelica" she said coldly, turning to leave.

Just as she was walking out the door a loud crash came from the wardrobe. Out rolled a dirty, half dressed pirate.

"Jack!" gasped Angelica, stifling a laugh behind her hand.

"Good mornin' to you"' he smiled at the flustered nun.

"Come on Angelica" he grasped her hand and pulled Angelica that was by this stage laughing uncontrollably. With that, in the early hours of the sunny morning, Angelica left the convent on the arm of the notorious pirate captain jack sparrow.

A few hours later, Angelica found herself lying next to jack on a cliff bathed in sunshine overlooking the crystal blue of the Mediterranean ocean.

Her eyes found jacks deep brown eyes. He lazily put his head covered in a red bandana on her lap. She lightly stroked his face, tanned and kissed by the burning sun

"Come away with me luv" jack said smoothly, though his heart lurched at the thought of her saying no. It wasn't that he was a whelp scared of having his heart broken without his woman, but the feeling he couldn't shake that she was like being on the ocean, on his beloved ship, finding treasure and going on adventures all in one person. He would be lonely, less exalted and being on a ship would be inadequate without her.

Angelica ceased stroking his face, stopping under his strong jaw.

"Jack, I am not a pirate"' she whispered, her soul feeling alive with the very thought of flying on a ship through the deep waters of the world.

"Aye, but with my experienced and otherwise flawless techniques and coaching you will soon be the queen of the seven seas"' he smirked, feeling the warmth of the sun all over his body.

"Is that what I will be jack? The queen of the ocean...a pirate queen? The match of the famous captain jack sparrow?" she said, slowly pulling his sword out from underneath him.

"Luv, let's not get too ambitious now" he smiled, his entire face lighting up as he imagined Angelica being a pirate, by his side on a ship.

Angelica pursed her pouty lips at his smart remark. She brandished his sword at him, placing it directly over his heart.

Jack calmly pushed his sword away from his chest.

He came closer to her, so that she was once more pressed up against him. She breathed in the now familiar but still exotic scent of man, rum and sea.

"Let me teach you a few moves" he said cockily, holding her hand as he taught her how to grip a sword. Within minutes, she had him pinned down.

"I'm a fast learner" Angelica smirked, her face hinting at a smile.

"Maybe I'm just a good teacher" Jack shot back, struggling to get up off the floor. She offered him her hand and found herself on the ground next to me.

"See, now _I_ would have seen that comin' unlike you, who are far too trustin' to ever be a pirate" he grinned, baring his gold teeth for her.

Angelica sat down thoughtfully next to him.

"Jack, what do you know of Blackbeard?" she asked suddenly.

Jack regarded her quizzically, searching her breathtakingly beautiful face for any hints as to piece together why she was enquiring after a notorious pirate.

"Ol' Captain Jack Sparrow not good enough for you luv?" he drawled sarcastically.

Angelica laughed, and lightly brushed his cheek. He was right, she shouldn't be asking. After all, hadn't her mother told her Blackbeard had only given her one good thing in life, a daughter?

"He's evil Angelica" Jack whispered, his face leering, as if he were about to let her in on a secret.

"I'm coming on your ship, Captain Jack Sparrow" Angelica proclaimed suddenly.

Jack stood up, and offered his hand to Angelica. She picked up her long dress and gave him a long kiss. She would soon be on the sea, next to this intoxicating pirate, and perhaps she would have adventures far greater than she could ever imagine. Just the thought of the vast sky-blue sea under her as she sailed everywhere thrilled her.

"We'll go to Tortuga" Jack decided, his compass leading the way.


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Jack Sparrow elegantly landed on the watery dock of Tortuga in the dead of the night, an otherwise routine arrival now different due to the beautiful woman walking by his side. Her long brown wavy hair was blowing gently in the sea breeze, enabling Jack to smell her intoxicating womanly scent which reminded him of all the times he had been close to her, touching her, even talking to her. From far away, she did not exactly look like a lady. Far from how jack had first seen her, in pillowy white gowns and a neck adorned with demure crosses, she now wore a loose white blouse which billowed around her slender frame but still managed to accentuate her curves, and a tight fitted black leather vest over it, of which the inner linings were filled with weapons. She wore loose pants and leather boots. She looked like a pirate, and Jack, like most men, would never want her to wear another gown again.

Jack extended a hand to Angelica as she boarded the wet docks of Tortuga. The past three months of sailing had vanished into a blur, like the sun would often fade into the horizon and slip below the dark blue sea. Now, she was ready to begin her adventures with her pirate love, jack sparrow.

"welcome to Tortuga" jack grinned, taking in the bustling noises coming from his usual haunt, the trusty pub 'The Captains Daughter'.

"well, I'm sure I will be mistaken for a man here " Angelica said wryly, earning an appreciative smirk from jack.

"Luv, I doubt anyone would ever mistake you for someone of the male species" he quipped.

"If I were to wear a beard and dress like you, I'm sure I could fool many"'Angelica shot back sarcastically. This time jack outright laughed.

"aye if said people were soaked in a great deal of rum, I really do think you would be able to pull it off luv" he said jokingly.

Angelica kept on walking. When she saw the sign of the pub she smiled a private smile, thinking of the possibility of being a captains daughter. Blackbeard was of course, a captain.

Jack nonchalantly walked into the pub. Both he and Angelica were assaulted with the loudest noise possible. Rum was free flowing, there were about four different brawls taking place and pirates and wenches alike lounged anywhere they could. Jack flashed his golden teeth as he strutted over to a certain pirate, surrounded by a crowd, listening to his stories. Angelica followed swiftly behind, incredulously wondering how fast her transition from a pure nun in a Spanish convent to a rum filled pub overflowing with pirates had been.

Jack crept up behind the pirate telling the stories. He tapped him on his left shoulder, and then swiftly moved to the right, causing the pirate to confusedly turn around and see no one. He did the same thing again and the. The pirate stood up, dagger in hand and a weary eye cast out for the thing that had been poking him. He turned around to be faced with the dazzling smile of Captain Jack Sparrow.

"it was her"'he said jauntily, pointing at Angelica, who was looking worriedly at a pirate who was now suspended from a wooden beam on the roof of the pub, amidst raucous laughter from the crowd. She quickly snapped her attention to Jack and cast him a disdainful look.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" the pirate cried, flinging the dagger aside to embrace his old friend.

"Gibbs" acknowledged Jack with a half smile.

The surrounding crowd turned around, as many of the stories Gibbs entertained them with included this famous pirate.

" But Jack what are ye doin' in Tortuga?" questioned Gibbs, his sea green eyes popping and his Irish accent becoming more pronounced.

"I be recruiting a crew" jack leaned in confidentially, trying to remove the many pairs of eyes he felt on him.

Angelica, now being thoroughly through with men asking her to sing some unknown song stormed over to Jack, who was talking to the pirate.

"Jack I would point out-" she abruptly ended her sentence when she saw the other pirate gawking at her.

"Ah Angelica, this is Gibbs. Gibbs, mate, this is Angelica, the woman from Seville." Jack concluded, winking at Angelica, who blinked.

Gibbs's eyes popped out comically. Angelica almost laughed but maintained her irritated facade.

Gibbs turned around to face Jack.

"That's her?"'he asked in wonder. Jack nodded. He suddenly felt uncomfortable. Gibbs had been his trusted mate from the early age of sixteen, and they had grown up together and had a good deal of adventures. They were loyal to each other, and they had no problem talking about women in general. Now, however, Jack felt that he'd rather not discuss Angelica with his friend.

"Gibbs, I'm seeking a certain object of considerable size and value and may require a map with no directions, an old necklace and an hourglass" Jack said all in one breath.

"Aye, and ye'll be needin' a crew eh?" Gibbs finished enthusiastically n

Jack glanced over at Angelica, who was now dancing with an old pirate and laughing as he twirled her around. He raised the large iron cup filled to the top with rum and drank until he reached the bottom.

"Aye" he confirmed to Gibbs.

"And your Spanish lady friend...she be comin' along too? You know 'tis bad luck to bring a woman on board"'Gibbs finished ominously, dropping his cup on the dirty table.

Jack looked thoughtful for a moment, and Gibbs searched his old friends deep chocolate eyes for some sign of an answer.

"I'll not be bringin' her on me ship" Jack answered.

"You don't love her?" Gibbs asked, probing for the honest answer he knew he would never get. Gibbs knew the captain well. He had been with many women, but they never came with him anywhere. The Spanish wench Angelica, had come with him to Tortuga of all places. He knew something about this woman had captured Jack.

"Gibbs, what did ye jus' say?"'Jack slurred,taking a large gulp of rum, as he raised his eyebrows so that they disappeared into his decorated red bandana.

"I asked ye if ye loved her" Gibbs repeated, his face getting decidedly redder.

"Gibbs I don' even know you anymore mate. We, as in, you and I, we have one love. The sea. Why then, would I love a certain strumpet from Spain by the name o' Angelica?" jack pouted, his face looking puzzled.

"Alrigh' Jack then why is she here?" Gibbs pressed on.

"we have a mutual admiration for one an' other an' that is all" Jack looked mutinously over Angelica, who was now carrying two frothing mugs of beer over to a pirate who seemed unconscious.

"Aye, well I for one don't sleep with people I only admire" Gibbs said accusingly, and began to unsteadily rise from his seat. Jack was frowning. Gibbs knew that look. It was when jack disappeared into the depths of his own mental ocean.

"alrigh' captain jack sparrow, I'll get you a crew" he said resignedly. Jack absentmindedly saluted his old friend and watched him leave.

Angelica came running over, her stunning face a glow with a bright smile and frequent giggles. She smelt like rum.

"Jack! I love these pirates"'she laughed,'practically falling on top of him. She gave him a deep kiss, which he only half returned. She broke the kiss and looked at him searchingly with her large dark orb like eyes. He felt like he would have told her everything then and there. That he loved her, she made him feel alive and truly happy. But he couldnt. This love would eventually fade. They would be more broken than ever once it ended. He was a pirate. How could he put her into all the near death situations. He had bullet holes, scars and burns all over his chest. He had seen Angelica's tentative hands running over his scars and the look of concern. And then as he was thinking these thoughts he realized he was lying to himself. He was not doing this to be noble or because he thought she would be in grave danger. It was because he had to be free, on the ocean and alone, burning his soul with rum and the hot sun. He was apprehensive of how she made him feel, so raw and undefended.

He swallowed roughly and stopped acting like a whelp. She was a strong woman. She didn't need him like he needed her. He could leave her here to make her own way. She was a pirate now.

"jack you are leaving me here aren't you" she said angrily. Jack raised his head and smirked.

"you were expectin' it luv?" he asked, finding her eyes reluctantly.

"you may be a brave pirate Jack but you run from me because you have something with me"'she said defiantly raising her voice above the noise and the dark that was settling over the pub.

"I'll always love you Angelica" he said seriously. He placed her fresh and beautiful face into his ringer fingers.

"You bastard Jack" she spat back in Spanish. She walked right up to him, and looked as if she was about to say something, but then rolled her eyes and said nothing.

"Angelica,so long love" he said darkly. He was desperate to gain the upper hand. He knew he couldn't because she was right. He was running from his...stirrings. Like the tattoo on his tanned forearm. The sparrow flying away from him into the horizon.

"Don't expect me to wait Jack. I'm walking away now and you will never see me again. You filthy pirate. " her face showed her disdain. Jack raised the rum to his lips and watched her leave,'his eyes watching her long dark hair swish as she slammed the fragile wooden door of the once roaringly loud pub. He closed his eyes and finished the last of the rum.

Ok guys that's the end of the "past". The rest of the story will be after POTC 4. That was their back story. Please review and give advice/ what you thought on why he left etc.

Thanks xo

Siena


	4. Chapter 4

_Present:_

The azure seas and blinding white sands of the tiny forsaken island had Angelica seething with fury. All she could think about was the treacherous man she had once given her heart to. Captain Jack Sparrow. She had heaped thousands of curses upon his name and hated him for killing her father, even if he were evil, and then for marooning her on this tiny speck of an island with nothing more than a smirk on his face. And to top it all off she had wasted her one bullet on him. And she had confessed her feelings. She consoled herself by saying that he probably hadn't believed her, since she had given him a string of lies, including that she was with his child. _For a moment, she imagined a small boy with his cheekbones and devious melting dark eyes and... _

She angrily interrupted her ridiculous thoughts. Obviously the heat of the sun was affecting her. It had been three days since jack had left her there. She had neither water nor food. Her beautiful bronzed skin was burnt and she kept fading in and out of consciousness. The waves, crystal clear except for the fierce white foam tips crashed noisily on the bright sands causing her headache to increase. Within hours, the blinding sun was too much, and Angelica felt her world fade to black.

Jack was utterly drunk. He was surrounded by the noise and the chaos of a pub in Tortuga, but there seemed to be a strange silence in his head. Usually he loved being swept up by the noise and banging because it let him forget. He looked down at his bottle of rum. Empty. Why was the rum always gone? He was sitting alone for once in his life. Gibbs was telling the other rogues to leave the captain by himself. Jack almost laughed when he thought of himself "thinking". He needed to get back on the free ocean. Too bad the Pearl was stuck in a glass bottle.

"Gibbs!" he shouted loudly, slurring.

Gibbs came running over. He saw the state Jack was in. There was only one thing to do.

"Don' worry Cap'n, the rum is coming!"' Gibbs said with a large smile. Jack would soon forget about his lady friend and be set upon the road to finding and commanding the Pearl.

Angelica woke up in a shock. The tide had risen and water was all around her. She realized it was the salt water on her face that had revived her. It was about late afternoon she mused. Her mouth felt like sand and she mentally cursed Jack in her head. She thought he might have saved her instead of Blackbeard at the Fountain of Youth because he loved her. Now she realized it was probably because she was the weaker one and less likely to be a threat to him. And his promise of never-ending love was nothing. He had rowed away like the dirty sea dog he would always be. Angelica began to lose hope. How could she possibly be saved? The sun was actually blinding her, the dark spots fizzing her vision. Just as she was about to pass out again, she saw something floating in the white foam of the wave crest. She mustered all her strength and walked towards it. She bent down, feeling the cool water on her blistered hand. She grasped the object in her hand, a wicked grin forming on her beautiful yet sun burnt face.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" she laughed menacingly.

"Oi Gibbs, I think the best course of action is to stay overnight at this rum filled tavern don't you?" 'Jack slurred. Gibbs sighed in agreement. No sooner than he had gone to book them separate rooms at the inn upstairs, a buxom woman with curly red hair and a vivid red velvet dress had thrown herself at Jack. She had heard her friends speak of him and whether the rumors were true or not, she'd rather be in his bed than one of the other frightful pirates who smelt like dead fish and sweat.

"'Ello Captian" she pouted, putting her vivid red lips on his.

"Luv you're burning my eyes with that red dress. What's say you and I go upstairs an' take all tha' velvet off eh?" he said, his mind numb with rum and images of Angelicas scowl. It was a good thing this wench looked nothing like her with her flaming red hair.

He followed her upstairs into a small dingy room with leaking ceilings and broken windows. It would do, besides, jack could smell and hear the ocean outside beneath the starry night.

Things began to heat up with the fiery wench who seemed all too eager. Jack gave in to the pleasure. The woman, whose name jack thought might have been Adele, was enjoying herself too.

"Oh Jack"'she purred , moving herself closer toward him.

Jack then gave a sudden cry of pain and writhed on the bed.

"jack! What's wrong?" she asked immediately.

"I-it's not you luv, I must've imagined it bu' I could ov' sworn there was a knife-" he was cut off by another groan. It felt like someone was cutting into his flesh. He ripped his top open and saw a deep scar running along his chest.

"Jack what is going on?" Adele was now placing her velvet gown back on, hastily getting away.

"never mind luv" he said breezily, but his large melting brown eyes seemed to have widened.

She almost changed her mind and began to undress when Jack began violently coughing and sputtering. His face was going purple.

"Can't breathe" he managed to choke out. "not good" he gasped. Adele slammed the door shut with a bang as she left what she perceived to be a lunatic form of Jack Sparrow.

Angelica was propped up against the palm tree. She was dying of thirst but she knew Jack would return now. He had to seeing as she was currently running a dagger down his little doll back. She had placed it underwater, hoping Jack would drown. He had to come now. She kept a weather eye out for any form of Jack. She could not shake off the anticipation. And that's when she saw it. A great big wooden ship, polished and heading toward her. She had made a signal fire for this purpose. She mustered all her strength and raised her tanned long arms abover her head, jumping up and down. She was going to be rescued, and she would have her revenge.

The ship was marvellous, black, impressive and looking as if it had sailed to the end of the world and back, seared by fires of Hell and forever sailing into a horizon. Queen Annes Revenge. Angelica was not going to complain, though murderous thoughts crossed her mind. The one legged man commanded the ship. Her fathers murderer. And she completely needed him.

The ship anchored a fair distance away from the island, calmly floating on the dazzling blue seas. Angelica could make out a tiny rowboat coming ashore.

On to the sand stepped the one legged man. His footprints were an odd sight. One tiny circle and a large boot print went side by side on the wet sand until they reached Angelica, in all her burnt, matted hair and dirty clothed glory.

"Miss Teach, it makes me laugh to think that you thought you would have fared better than all the other distressed females Jack has crossed. " he growled out, his leathery and wrinkled skin capturing her attention.

"I will have my revenge on Sparrow, but first it is passage on your ship to the foul island of Tortuga that I be needing" Angelica interrupted, quickly getting to the point.

"And what have you to barter in return" Barbossa leered at her.

Angelica thought of handing over the small voodoo doll. However since her revenge was linked to the doll, she handed over a bottle with none other than a miniature ship of the Black Pearl inside.

"The Pearl?"'Barbossa's eyes widened "I thought Sparrow was in possession of it" he questioned suspiciously.

"Aye but he has the fake. My father,whose death I partly attribute to you and partly to the vile Jack Sparrow entrusted me with the true copies of the important ships of his collection. Jack may try whatever he fancies on the fake copy of the Bottle Pearl but naught will succeed in restoring his precious ship to these waters" Angelica finished triumphantly with a mischievous and almost maniacal glint in her cavernous dark eyes.

Barbossa returned the glint in his piercing yet watery blue eyes. He could have the Pearl. And Jack would be stuck trying to free his Pearl from a fake bottle. And acquiring the Spanish wench on board as they sailed to Tortuga did not seem like too large a misfortune.

"welcome aboard Miss Teach," Barbossa growled, extending a wrinkled and sea dried hand to grasp the bottle. Angelica carefully placed it into his hands and climbed aboard her late fathers ship.

"where are my quarters Captain?" Angelica demanded.

Barbossa,now being surrounded by very curious and excited pirates to have so beautiful a woman on their ship looked sneeringly on at her insolence.

"Tell me, Angelica, are you of a rank of any importance? A First mate perhaps?" he leered closer to her. She remained silent, a look of disgust crossing her features.

Barbossa, now entertaining a larger crowd, wandered around her in a circle, leering wider than before.

"Of course not Angelica, the reason being we be pirates! Not some fancy prancy kings men! We have no ranks! Welcome to a pirate ship Angelica. You sleep with the others!" he shouted amid raucous laughter from the overly excited men.

Angelica rolled her eyes and pursed her full lips. She looked on Barbossa in disdain, waiting for a better offer.

"Or, ye could share a bed with me, the Cap'n of this fine ship" Barbossa concluded hungrily. Angelica felt revulsion as she agreed to his latter terms. It would not be the first time she shared a bed with a Captain.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone, Siena here…_

_I know I haven't updated in forever and I feel utterly horrible. Angelica and Jack called me back to finish their story…so I will aim for a chapter every Wednesday but I do have an extremely busy life so the reality of it is sometimes I might be late, as I am to everything in life _

_By the way, someone posted on the comments section to "check out my blog". This really annoyed me because its NOT MY DAMN BLOG? WHYYY!_ JUST TELLING YOU ALL.

_Second point, Aleks has gone on a sailing competition (my very own pirate) of a very competitive nature which means a) my bed is cold b) no one makes me coffee and c) I miss him terrible and his crazy ways._

_One more thing…drink up me heartys yoho!_

_And don't forget to review. They really help! Xo Siena van heusen_

Chapter 5 ….Forever Into the Horizon

Angelica found herself in the captains quarters soon after. She looked around in disdain at the filthy room. There was only one bed. She swallowed back the sick feeling that she would have to sleep next to the sweaty, gruesome pirate. Just as she was slipping out of her clothes, Barbossa came barging in.

"Angelica Teach," his deep raspy voice echoing around her. He eyed her appreciatively. She was beautiful and he immediately became hot and flustered around her, as it had been a long time since he had been in a bedroom with a woman at all.

Angelica crossed the room, aware of his eyes following her. She bizarrely smiled, thinking back to a time she and Jack had spent together

_The pirates watched her, dazed by her beauty, whispering rumors of her being a goddess of the sea. Angelica felt slightly uncomfortable, that was, until Jack walked in. His very presence seemed to demand attention, both his arrogant yet breezy manner and his fantastical appearance. He was the stuff of legends, stories and myths. There was an unnatural hush over the pub as eyes followed his jaunty gait. He sat down next to the beautiful woman. _

_"I hope these dogs haven't been givin' ye any trouble" Jack smirked, his mysterious dark eyes looking deep into her matching ones. _

_"Only looks and stares" Angelica replied coyly, testing Jack for jealousy. He'd always been hard to read, and Angelica loved it when she could find something out about him, and put puzzle pieces of the man she loved together. _

_"Well, they can't have you. You're all mine, savvy?" he finished with a trademark grin, though Angelica could see fire behind his calmness. He leant over and kissed her hard, his tongue sweeping through her mouth with passion. She almost moaned much to her embarrassment. Jack lifted her on his lap, and the pressure felt perfect for both of them as Angelica moved in sensuous circles whilst kissing him. The other pirates got the message and began to mutter amongst themselves. _

"Miss teach, might I remind ye that ye are on me ship and ye will do as I please" Barbossa spat, bringing her out of her reveries. If only Jack were here, Angelica thought wistfully.

"What is it that you want, exactly?" Angelica said angrily, her lilting Spanish accent coming through. Barbossa came closer, the stench of his body overwhelming her.

"How about ye give me a little taste of what Jack had all those years ago" he leered, his skin becoming redder as he inhaled her womanly scent, laced with a honey sweetness.

"_Hijo de puta_" Angelica spat. The truth was, she expected Barbossa and all the pirates to treat her like a whore. She was a woman and they had not seen a woman for such a long time. What really hurt her and threw her off balance was the mention of Jack. She was used of wincing when she thought of him in her own head but hearing someone else talk of him made her light headed and dazed.

"Barbossa ye worthless sea scum of a dog" a familiar voice drawled in the creaking doorframe. It sent shivers up Angelica's spine. She realized she had heard that very same voice, so intimidating now, whisper sweet words in her ear moan huskily and groan. She was surely blushing now. She pushed away those silly thoughts. She was not an innocent young girl anymore. She was a fierce pirate woman and she decided to act like one.

"Jacky" Barbossa growled his eyes looking at the loitering pirate in disgust. "yeh always find me. Perhaps you want to join the crew?" he continued to leer.

Angelica stared. It was almost as if Jack materialized every time she thought of him. She felt an inexplicable happiness. Deep down she knew that she wasn't meant to be apart from Jack sparrow. But in her mind, she was in a rage.

"Murderer!" she cried out, her voice sounded angrier than she expected. "You killed my father!"

Jack as usual kept his face blank.

"Did not. He inadvertently killed himself by sacrificing you. I saved ye life" Jack said with a quick frown. Barbossa looked positively menacingly at both him and Angelica.

"Yes Jack and why did you save me? Perhaps because you were more afraid of Blackbeard being alive than me? I promise you Sparrow I will be more of a threat to you than my father ever was," she said spitefully, her large sparkly brown eyes spitting fire, though she had to blink back a tear. She assumed they were angry tears.

"Be sorry Angelica, that you think I would ever have another motive for saving your life other than wanting ye alive" Jack said coming closer to her. She refused to breathe less she take in his intoxicating scent.

"Aye?" Jack whispered trying to ask if she understood.

"Yes because leaving me on the island was for my protection. _Viete a la muerda."_ she said stepping away from the two pirates.

"That is enough! I am the captain of this ship. Angelica, my dear Spanish flame, choose. This well lit and warm bedroom or the brig with cold water and mice. With ol' Jack ter follow you" Barbossa exploded.

"Or, you could sleep in the brig with the furry mice an' Angelica an' i could keep your bedroom nice and warm?" Jack interjected, his voice slurring a little.

"Men! Take these damn people down to the brig" Barbossa ordered. "And fer the lady?" he leered.

Angelica quickly replied that she would prefer the brig.

Barbossa had not been lying in his description of the dank cell under the ship. Jack was fiddling with the lock and Angelica was sitting on a barrel, holding the lamp and trying to avoid the vermin crawling on the wet and mossy floor.

"Jus' like old times" Jack grinned, but was silenced with a look from Angelica.

"Those locks are held shut by magic" Angelica said dryly. She knew from her father. Her dead father.

"Ah that explains it" Jack acknowledged, his fierce dark eyes widening.

He sauntered over to the barrel where she was sitting. He made room and sat directly next to her. She looked away, her luxurious brown hair accidentally sweeping under his nose.

"Angelica. I'm sorry about your father. But you know why I had to do it" he said in a low voice, his warm breath laced with rum on her neck. She turned around and her soulful eyes stared into his.

"You would have done it for the Pearl knowing you". Angelica spat.

"No" Jack said quietly. "He was evil" Jack whispered again. She had no idea he would be quiet. She expected him to make noise and annoy her. It caught her off guard. The mossy smell was making it hard to breath.

"Angelica talk to me" Jack said putting a strong, muscled arm around her waist

"did you mean what you said on the island? About always loving me?" Angelica asked abruptly, her voice croaky from the lack of water.

" I meant every last word luv" he leaned in, closer and caught her soft and sensuous lips between his. She responded and his tongue was on her bottom lip, sucking and causing her to open her mouth and feel his tongue explore hers. He grinded against her. She did the same thing to him, reveling in the deep husky noise that came from him. She could feel his warm chest, his strong arms and he felt her softness, the familiar smells and whimpers that came from Angelica. She placed her hands under his shirt, feeling the chest and warm bronze skin she knew so well. She gasped as his fingers went under her skirt. Which was when he stopped.

"Wha-" Angelica asked breathlessly, her core throbbing for Jack Sparrow, the pirate she loved.

"I've found a way out luv" he grinned, at the woman on the barrel, half naked, flushed and breathless. He knew no matter how many scars or crazy situations he would get himself into, the image of Angelica in her raw beauty in the dark dungeons of Barbossa's ship would stay in his eyes for a lifetime.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Angelica was breathless, sitting on that hard barrel and trying to get as much oxygen as she could in the dank dungeon. Her heart was racing and there was a dull throb in between her legs.

She walked over to Jack, barely visible in the darkness.

He turned to face her, and for the second time that night their faces were so close they seemed to be the only people in the world as the boat rocked them into the night.

"Angelica, I can't guarantee you will take a likin' to this plan" Jack said, a look of disgust crossing his scheming eyes. Angelica knew it took a lot to disgust Jack, so she was a little worried.

"Jack, I want to get out of this hole as much as you. You said you had a plan!" she said quickly, hoping he would mistake her breathlessness for excitement rather than arousal. She was surprised at how unaffected he seemed by the whole encounter. Jack could never resist her.

"Alrigh' luv ye asked for it. I wan' ye to scream as loud as ye can. When someone comes to check, I need you to say that you changed your mind and ye want to be with Barbossa. On deck. He won't refuse that. Once up there, distract him, get the keys and get me out. I'll get the little rowboat. We have to get off this damn ship so I can go to Tortuga an' continue looking for the way to release the Pearl from the bottle. Savvy?" he finished, his hands waving with a final flourish.

"Jack, you actually have a plan?" Angelica questioned imcreduously.

He circled her, nodding and waving his arms around in his eccentric manner.

"The absence of rum makes me doubt my improvisation " Jack managed , with a signature smirk.

Angelica looked into his wide brown eyes, perfect and sensual. He leaned towards her and brushed a lock of brown silky hair aside.

"When do I scream?" she said calmly. Planning wasn't Jacks style, but then again he had always been unpredictable.

"Well if you're feelin up to it maybe now would be a good time" he assured her. She climbed on top of his shoulders so as to be as close to the deck as possible, and then screamed at the top of her lungs. She quickly climbed down and braced herself. Sure enough, footsteps approached. A young pirate came to open the suffocating doors.

"wha's wrong then aye?" he yelled hesitantly.

"Take me to Captain Barbossa now!" Angelica cried.

The tattered shirt Angelica was wearing fluttered in the nightly breeze moving the ship. Angelica was being led yo Barbossa's chambers, and she was beginning to doubt this plan. When she finally got to the captains cabin, she felt positively ill.

"Ah the wench has come to 'er senses aye?" Barbossa spat.

"Sparrow was worse than the brig" she managed with a charming smile.

"We shoul' leave 'im down there ter scare the prisoners" Barbossa said, laughing at his joke. Angelica pretended to be amused. She saw the signal, a quick flash of a fire lit torch, and she knew this was the time to run out and join Jack. Without any thought, she ran out and jumped overboard. Barbossa ran out and fired bullets at the escaping pirates. He could have stopped them with the help of his crew but they were all sleeping. Angelica swam a few meters until Jack gave her a strong arm and pushed her into the wooden longboat. In the distance, they could see Barbossa cursing. Jack managed to dodge the last bullet in Barbossa's gun.

The water was serene that night, with the full moon glittering on the waves. Angelica refused to get any shut eye. Jack looked as if he were meditating.

"Jack, we are adrift in this tiny boat. What are we going to do?" she asked, shaking him awake.

"Deares' Angelica, what say you abou' sailin' on the Pearl?" he asked, his dark eyes glimmering dangerously.

Angelica sighed.

"Jack, the bottle with the Pearl in it that you have is a fake. I had the real one with me and I bartered it with Barbossa for passage on the Queen Anne's Revenge." She stopped, biting her lip. Jack had an uncontrollable urge to kiss those lips, but he stopped himself.

"Goo' thin' I stole it off Barbossa aye?" he winked, producing the real copy of the bottle.

"Jack!" Angelica breathed, her eyes shining in delight. Soon, they would be on the Pearl.

"Do you know what to do?" Angelica interjected.

"Angelica, I've always admired yer lack of belief in me abilities" Jack drawled. His shaky fingers, with those large stoned rings opened the cork of the bottle. Jack filled it with the salty sea water and set it adrift. They both watched the bottle intently, waiting for something to happen. Sure enough, in a few minutes, a clap of thunder struck the glass and the ship began to rise out of the water, ebony and beautiful as it had been before. Jack's face of wonder and love saddened Angelica because she had remembered that is how he used to look at her too.

"The Pearl" he breathed. Angelica felt a drumming in her heart and leaned over the boat. She averted Jack's eyes from the Pearl to her. She was the only thing better than his beloved black ship. His mouth curled in lust and she kissed him. Surrounded by water, they felt perfect in that moment.

"Angelica" he began.

"No Jack. I know what happened between us was real" she whispered, inches away from his face.

"Aye, as real as the sea luv" he breathed.

In that moment, the two pirates floated adrift in the crystal blue ocean, gently rowing towards the Pearl, as the sun was setting. Jack looked down at his hand, and chose to ignore the small scar that was forming. That was a problem for another day.


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear everyone, _

_I am so sorry I have not been writing forever. I love this story and I am going to publish a chapter a day. Chapter 7 is short, but i uploaded chapter six also, so for today i have done my best. please review and message, because that is truly the best. I have listened to the POTC soundtrack whilst writing all these chapters and I am currently watching POTC 1, but 4 is awesome._

Love y'all and Aleks is back and making pancakes. I can smell smoke :)

xx siena van h

Into the Horizon Chapter 7:

A loud splash was heard amongst the islands which stood out as if they were green gems in a vast ocean of blue. Jack, with all his effects had dived into the clear water, embracing his love. Angelica wore an oddly fond look on her beautiful face. He swam toward the Pearl, elegant and swift. Within a few seconds he had boarded his pride and stood magnificently at the helm of the Black Pearl. Down below, he could see a small longboat with a woman inside.

"Angelica, don't tell me I hav' to pluck ye out of the sea like a 'elpless maiden. Up on the deck ye pirate" he called, his deep voice echoing across the water.

Angelica shot him a scathing look and threw one of her throwing knives at his messy hair. It sliced off a piece of his bandana.

"No wonder Gibbs said it was frigh'ful luck to bring a woman on board aye?" Jack shot back. By this time Angelica had boarded the ship, adjusting her sword and her white see through blouse. She caught Jack looking and threateningly touched the hilt. Jack grabbed her hand and brought her against his chest. She looked up, with those eyes that could melt anyone. He smelt the sea, and woman and _Angelica_ and he began to lean in. She was intoxicating. Dangerous, yes. Perfect, of course.

"Jack what is that?" Angelica frowned, tearing herself away from his fierce gaze. How he could make her feel as if she were running in an endless dance was a mystery to her. With anyone else, she was in control. With Sparrow, it was something else. She focused on his hand.

"Nothin' luv. A kiss migh' be able to fix it. Perhaps ye could stay longer and heal it all together?" he asked suggestively.

"Jack, it's a scar of a compass." Angelica spat out bewildered. Jack's eyes widened as he brought his hand closer, inspecting it.

"Aye" he growled.

"Dios mio, Sparrow, something you are not telling me?" she said angrily, her hands rising to push his away from caressing her body. She hated to admit it, but she was worried.

"It's '_is there' _something you are not telling me." He interjected, correcting her mistake.

"Jack, you are lucky I ever bothered to speak English. And from what I remember, you never seemed to mind when I spoke Spanish while we slept together?" she said drawing nearer. Jack's eyes darkened, causing his onyx eyes to glimmer.

"Aye, an' ye called out me name in English, did ye not?" he slurred, pressing himself against her. She gave him a look with her large brown eyes and then rage bubbled over the surface.

"What is that on your hand Jack?" she asked again. Jack inwardly wished she would be swept off the boat with a wave.

"Tis nothin'" he began.

"You still don't trust me Sparrow" Angelica sauntered away from him, in that way that drove him crazy, all hips and soft curves. She placed some distance between them and turned, so that the wisps of her hair framed her face and Jack felt compelled to edge closer to her. She was truly a pirate woman. No woman had ever made feel Jack like this. Freedom, danger, adventure, beauty. Angelica was as the sea.

"After you killed my father, deserted me on an island, left me all those years ago, it seems I am the one who should not be trusting you!" she added angrily.

"If ye give me some rum, it will be easier to explain'" Jack managed to get out.

"Get it yourself Captain! I will be in the Captain's room when you decide to tell me!" she shouted, and stormed off.

"Oi! Tha' be my room" Jack frowned, beginning a tiresome search for rum.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone!_

_thanks for your reviews and messages, they are truly appreciated! please review because it gives me feedback and ideas! i kept my promise and updated, i know, even i am shocked. My boyfriend Aleks has a job as a chef and he makes delicious food, which inspires me to write. as do pirates :)_

keep reading and drink up me hearties yo ho!

xo siena

(and aleks)

Chapter 8:

Jack went below deck to search for rum. It was his ship after all, so finding the hiding spots would be easy. He breathed in the smells of the wood on his ship and felt at home. As he climbed down the stairs, there was a pain in his hand.

"Ow bugger!" Jack voiced, staring closely at the new scar on his skin.

"Find Me".

These words were etched into his skin as clear as the sky. Jack quickly hid his hand as he heard Angelica descending.

"Did you find the rum?" she asked, wondering what that almost frightened look in his eyes was about.

"Luv, we are goin' to Tortuga. No' only is there rum but my ship can ge' a crew. You an' I are not enough, savvy?" he finished and walked away, preparing to sail to Tortuga. If he was going to take any action, he needed a crew.

As they made way to Tortuga, Angelica and Jack lay sprawled on deck, as it was a warm and balmy night and both of them preferred to be near to the ocean and the open skies.

"Angelica, if ye want to leave my ship at Tortuga, ye can" he said calmly. He did not want her to think she was obligated to stay.

"Maybe you are right Jack. It's not like you want me on board" she finished with an accusing glance at the pirate she secretly would always love.

"Wha' makes ye say tha'?" Jack asked bewildered.

"Well why aren't you telling me things? Like that scar for example. " she quipped.

Jack sighed. She was right. He had to explain at least part of it. Secretly, Jack desperately wanted her to know. She always made him feel better.

"I am a cursed pirate Angelica. There was a reason I was searching for the Fountain of Youth. I need immortality like one needs rum. I am living on borrowed time. The witch of the sea, Tia Dalma, as she used to be called told me the Fountain of Youth would save me, and if that failed, I would have to reach World's End itself and die." Jack finished, examining his blade intently so he would not have to look at Angelica. She would see through his lie.

"Why are you cursed?" she asked, trying to make sense of things.

"I traded my soul to Davy Jones. And I never settled my debt. Though he died, I am still tied to the sea. I be dea' in months" he finished with a long glance at her.

Angelica gave him an angry glance.

"There has to be another way to break the curse." she said simply.

"Aye there is. And I be needin' a crew.

"Good, as you are finding your old crew in Tortuga". Angelica added.

Jack gave her a rare smile. It was not the quirky grin. He could sail to the ends of the earth with her.

"Steady as she goes!" Angelica cried out, giving instructions to Jack. Together, they began moving the Pearl. They sailed across the ocean blue, until dawn faded into night. Jack lowered the anchor so they could get some rest. Angelica stood above deck, looking at the night sky and finding reflections of stars in the waves below. Jack came over. He stood next to her, not interrupting what she saw.

"Angelica, we are thick as thieves, aye luv?" he asked. That silence, waiting for her to reply made him unsteady.

"Jack! What is that?" Angelica cried.

The water began to bubble. In the night sky, everything on the ocean seemed eerie to Angelica. A man emerged from the water.

"Help me!" he managed to cry, pushing the surrounding water away from him.

Angelica rushed over to the side of the ship, her long brown hair waving in the breeze. She began to lower the rope.

"Who are ye?" Jack called out, halting Angelica's rope.

"I'm naught bu' a poor sailor. Me ship's been sunk!" he coughed out.

Jack had a suspicious look on his face, but nudged Angelica to keep on lowering the rope.

"Grab the rope!" Angelica called out. She placed her blade in her hand, just in case he tried anything.

Jack and Angelica hauled the man out of the water. He spluttered as they lowered him on to the deck. Angelica brought a blanket and began to lead him away.

"Can I put him in your bed? Jack, he's about to die!" she urged.

Jack shot her a venomous look.

"Aye" he agreed.

He saw Angelica walk off with the man, clutching her shoulders for support. As Jack glanced up at the full moon, he breathed in the salt air. The ocean was warning him. This was no accidental encounter with a man who had been thrown overboard. Angelica may be willing to trust him but he was certainly not going to throw caution to the winds. He turned and realized he had left Angelica alone. He sheathed his sword and ran after her. He didn't even care anymore. He knew he would always love her. He almost crashed into her when he reached his room. The man was under the blankets of his bed.

"We have to sleep somewhere else" Angelica began.

"Speak for yerself. I be sleepin' next to the seadog there" he grinned.

"I suppose I can wash my clothes then" Angelica turned around, pretending to be serious.

"Wonderful, I love washing clothes!" Jack smiled excitedly.

"You never change Sparrow" Angelica replied wistfully.

"Ye never wanted me to" Jack quipped.

"We all change one day. Like the tides" Angelica disagreed.

"I 'ave changed. Ye jus' can't see it" Jack said quietly.

"I know who you are Jack. You are not a fool. You are smarter than us all." She said resignedly.

"I should 'ave never left ye" Jack said simply.

Angelica fought back tears. She was a pirate, a grown woman. She would not cry in front of Jack. Too late. Her brown eyes began filling with tears.

" The seas always force us to cross paths Jack. That does not mean it is fate bringing us together." Angelica said breathlessly as she tried to make her voice steady.

"Angelica, ye are the only one for me. I have changed, because I never woul' of said it before. I had stirr- feelin's for ye". He said, his eyes closing heavily as his lips caught her perfect soft ones.

"Don't you ever leave me again Captain Jack Sparrow" she murmured. Jack deepened the kiss, floating on water and a glorious feeling. Meanwhile, in his bed, the rescued sailor tossed as his tattoo began to burn. The Immortals were near.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone!

I'm super proud of myself because I've been updating!

Love Angelica and jack sparrow (cpt..) FOREVER!

peace out

p.s REVIEW AND MESSAGE! XOXOX

siena

Chapter 9:

Angelica woke up when the sunlight was flooding the lower deck. She gazed over her shoulder and saw Jack lying next to her. His shirt was off and she looked at all his tattoos. She smiled as she saw 'Angelica' over his heart. She felt tears in her eyes but quickly stopped them. The last night had been perfect. Their bodies belonged together. She had fallen asleep in his arms. She watched his face intently. He looked so peaceful and happy. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his strong chest.

"Angelica" he said sleepily, turning around. The velvet covers seemed to highlight his perfect muscles. Angelica slid her hand over his scars. She remembered her first time with him, in the convent. The scars had scared her a little back then. Now, she had her own scars to bear, and they were only decorations of his adventures.

Angelica sat up, climbing on top of him, straddling him.

"Yes Jack?" she smirked, enjoying the look on his face, pleasure mixed with tiredness.

"I hope you're not too tired after last night…" Angelica teased, kissing his chest.

"This better **not** be a dream!" Jack muttered, bringing her lips to his.

"Trus' me Jack, it's real" she whispered, pushing back him on the bed.

A few hours later, Jack had put all his effects on and went up to the Captain's bedroom to seek out the sailor they rescued the night before. Angelica was steering the ship. She had a feeling of mistrust for the sailor all of a sudden.

Jack pushed the large mahogany door of his former bedroom, walking surely across those wooden floorboards. The sailor was sitting up in the four poster bed, the red covers pulled around him.

"Lovely mornin' aye mate?" Jack grinned, biting into an apple.

"Captain Jack Sparrow" the man stated.

"Ah, ye've heard o' me then?" Jack asked.

"Everyone has Captain. And, if I'm not too bold, I believe I saw a woman aboard the ship when I was rescued last night" he asked, a slight edge to his voice.

"I am **not** a woman mate" Jack quipped.

"Nay, I know Captain. I saw a brunette. She was shorter than ye" the sailor replied hastily.

"Well, if ye wan' to know so badly, introduce yerself to 'er" Jack mused out loud. He did not appreciate this man asking about Angelica so quickly. If he really was rescued from the ocean as he claimed, Jack did not believe he would have been well enough to see the other crew members. Jack felt his suspicion rise quickly. If there was one thing Jack Sparrow always trusted, it was himself. And perhaps rum.

"I meant no offense Captain" the sailor quicky amended.

"Wha' ye be called?" Jack asked, with an odd look on his face.

"Me name be Liam" the sailor answered. He shuffled out of the room, seemingly tired and on the way to recovery. Jack leaned against the frame of his door and brought the stained glass bottle of rum to his lips. The liquid burnt a sweet path down his throat and to his stomach, whilst calming his mind. He was being paranoid. His debt had to be paid somehow, and he wished he knew how.

Liam walked out on to the deck, to find Angelica gazing out on the ocean. She was beautiful. She was like a rare onyx gem, found in the oldest of treasure chests. She was strumming a soft melody on her light brown Spanish guitar. She wore a bandana to keep the wind out of her face.

"Miss Angelica" Liam began, not wishing to offend her.

"It's only Angelica" she smiled, wishing to welcome him. She knew alliances with those on the crew, even though it was just the three of them had to be made. The last thing Jack needed was a one man mutiny. She shuddered at the thought of Jack and her being murdered in their beds.

"Oh, well I'm Liam" he smiled back.

"Have you met the Captain yet?" Angelica asked with a stony look on her face.

"Aye Angelica" Liam answered simply.

"Jack!" Angelica called, seeing that he was coming up the stairs.

"Deares' Angelica, we be in Tortuga soon" Jack said confidently, breathing in the sea air. Whoever this sailor was, Tortuga was the perfect place for him.

"Is that where we be headed Captain?" Liam asked.

"Aye mate, an' we be leavin' ye there to make ye own fortunes" Jack confirmed.

Liam seemed intrigued, something that worried both Jack and Angelica. This man seemed too intelligent to be a lowly sailor. And much too interested in their whereabouts.

"How long 'til we reach there?" Liam asked, pressing Jack on.

"It's not so much the destination as it is the journey" Jack slurred, wishing to stop giving information out. It had once cost him the Pearl with Barbossa. Jack began to realise an accord with Barbossa was in order. Though that scallywag had double crossed him more than he could count, he was almost a mate. Liam stopped questioning them and began adjusting the sails. Jack watched him with curious eyes.

Angelica stood behind him and wrapped her arms around him as he took the wheel. She placed his hat firmly on his head. She got closer to his ear and whispered.

"I don't trust him Jack." She waited for him to answer.

"Nor do I luv, bu' we'll be rid of him at Tortuga", he replied.

Angelica placed light kisses on his neck. He turned around and gave her a wicked smile.

"Its very hard for my compass to point in the right direction when yer doin' that ye saucy wench" Jack smirked.

"Maybe I should steer then" Angelica retorted, climbing atop the wheel. Jack closed the gap between them and kissed her hard. Only with Angelica would he ever do these racy things with. She made him feel more alive than the sea, than his ship.

As Jack began undressing her on the deck of the Pearl, he hoped desperately that Liam would not be inquisitive at this very moment. If he had come out from below, Liam would have seen two pirate lovers entangled in each other on the wheel of the ship.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey y'all, Siena here!_

_I'm so happy you all are reviewing! Please do so for this chapter also! love you all and Captain Jack and Angelica!_

xx and aleks says hey

and i wasn't too long updatin' so woot!

Chapter 10:

No one could hear her as she screamed into her pillow, tears streaming down her face, and the ache in her heart threatening to kill her and drown her in the ocean. She tossed and nearly fell off the bed. She quickly sat up and pulled the blankets up. She glanced over her shoulders and realised Jack was still there next to her. She quickly wiped the tears on her cheeks, embarrassed that they were there. She calmed herself with deep breaths and the knowledge that Jack Sparrow was actually next to her and not like she had seen in her nightmare.

_Jack was lying, dead on the floor, his throat slit and blood streaming down his cream shirt, mouth slightly agape and those beautiful dark eyes, empty and dead, open in a strange kind of freedom, and her…by his side and not able to touch him._

Jack rolled over, still in a sleepy haze.

"Please don' tell me it's the mornin' yet luv" he muttered.

"No Jack, go back to sleep" she whispered. He turned over, but put a tattooed, strong arm around her waist. He was warm and it comforted her. Soon, she got up and put on her effects. The sword hung by her side. It was a beautiful sword, specially crafted for her by an old man in Spain. She put a small dagger in her shoe for emergencies. She felt ready. She left the bedroom, walking down the stairs, anticipating the fresh sea air. She gasped as she almost crashed into Liam.

"Hola!" she gasped, laughing. "You scared me".

He smiled.

"My apologies Angelica". He bowed, which Angelica found a bit much.

"No need"she shot him back a questioning look and pushed past him, climbing the stairs. She reached the deck, surrounded by a brilliant blue. She breathed in and felt absolute calm. In the not too far distance she could see land. Tortuga. She was excited to tell Jack. Then she remembered. Liam had been down at the Captain's Quarters. What if she hadn't been his target? What if he was ready to hurt Jack. Jack was naked for crying out loud. She ran as fast as she could, grabbing her dagger.

She reached the Captain's chamber, breathless and dagger concealed in her hand.

"Angelica luv, ye look like ye've seen the Kraken" Jack grinned, his gold teeth glinting.

She caught her breath and managed to say," Where's Liam?"

"I'm right here" Liam answered smoothly, in a chair opposite Jack.

"Oh" Angelica replied. Something was definitely wrong. Jack was avoiding her eyes, and when he met them, the usual gleam was gone. Liam looked smug and Jack looked murderous. She pretended to believe them and walked out the door, closing it behind her. She was a pirate, so she listened keenly at the door.

"Your debt is to be paid, Captain. I'm Barbossa's sailor, and he told me I'm to warn you. Barbossa has made a deal with the witch Vema, a relation to Tia Dalma. Vema asked for his soul in return. Barbossa dealt your soul instead. She is coming Captain. You cannot run." Liam finished.

"I though' it was me own debt. I'll not be traded in for that cur Barbossa" Jack spat.

"The witch doesn't care. If Barbossa promised her your soul, she will get it. Stories say Barbossa offered his soul first, and she refused. She said she wanted something better". Liam replied.

"I'm no' flattered." Jack was beginning to get angry. He'd spent countless drunken nights planning a speech to Angelica, on how he'd gambled his soul to Davy Jones all those years back. And now, he was wrong. It wasn't his debt it was the mutinous dog Barbossa's problem.

"But you see Captain, Barbossa will be killed if he doesn't deliver you. So I'm to bring you." Liam said, a little shakily.

Angelica's eyes widened and she practically forgot to breathe. Jack would have to run away from Barbossa and his minions. She cursed Barbossa with all the fire she had. She knocked on the door.

"Captain Sparrow, we've reached Tortuga" she said loudly, her Spanish accent lilting the words. The giant oak doors opened. Liam was by the window and Jack was putting on his effects.

"Come on luv' Tortuga awaits us!" Jack smiled.

Liam stared at Angelica. She turned around and glared at him back.

The three eventually descended on to the rum soaked port of Tortuga. Angelica remembered this was where Jack had left her all those years before. She hoped he wouldn't make it a habit. Liam was trailing behind them all.

"Off with ye then" Jack addressed Liam.

"Captain, we discussed-"

"We parlayed abou' nothin' ye worthless sea dog. Our bargain was that I bring ye rumless gut to Tortuga an' after tha' ye make ye own way, savvy? Jack menaced, gripping his sword threateningly.

Liam swallowed, took one long look at Angelica, and stormed off into the cheap lights of the Tortuga taverns.

"Jack, are we findin' the crew?" she asked. He seemed distant, and when he answered her with an 'aye luv', his stunning eyes were oceans away.

"Jack, I heard everything Liam said to you" she whispered.

"Well, then ye' know I be needin' a crew" he answered. Angelica knew it. He was becoming distant. She knew it was best to leave him alone. His brilliant mind was scheming.

"Well Jack, I'm off to the Captain's Daughter tavern." She announced. Jack admired her independence. Through all the years, he had never met a more able woman. She was perfectly fine going off on her own and leaving a troubled man to his rum.

Jack blundered into the Captain's Daughter and saw Gibbs sitting on a shady table. He strutted over, avoiding all the curious eyes trained on him. It was always llike this. In a world where most stories ended in death and destruction, pirates were glad they had a hero.

"Gibbs!" Jack exclaimed, happy to see his old friend.

"Ah Jack, I've already assembled the crew" he said, gesturing to some familiar faces behind him, some drowned in rum, others in wenches.

"We'll be needin' all the hands we can get" Jack said conspirationally. Gibbs knew from Jack's face something was eating at him. He would find out soon enough. And when he did, he would probably wish he never did.

"Aye Cap'n. An' the rumours were not true?" Gibbs whispered in his strong Irish accent.

"Wha' rumours?" Jack leaned in, frowning.

"That ye be voyaging with ye Spanish lady friend" Gibbs grinned from ear to ear, remembering the beautiful Angelica. She was good for Jack, he decided.

"Aye, she sai' she was goin' to be here" Jack slurred over his rum. The noise of the tavern was a good cover for conversations.

"I'd know if she were 'ere" Gibbs winked with his large, sea green eyes.

"Probably off with some lovestruck sailor aye?" Gibbs prodded the Captain.

"Aye, that would be me" Jack sighed. He banged his bottle of rum down on the table and decided to find Angelica. Gibbs was being awfully boring tonight and Jack could think of something very fun to do with Angelica.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonjour!_

_Ok, so it's been a while but i congratulate myself because at least i finished it! love you all enjoy_

and REVIEW

xx siena and aleks

Chapter 11:

Jack stumbled through the noisy streets of Tortuga, ignoring the glances and hushed whispers. The dim lights showed the dirt of the streets. Jack avoided a disgusting looking puddle, tiptoeing around the mess with his leather boots, a scowl on his face. He tried to remember where Angelica had said she would be. He was sure she had said she would meet him at the Captains Daughter. Jack turned a corner and found himself face to face with Liam.

"Ah, ye look familiar. Have I threaten' ye before?" Jack smirked.

"Are you looking for Angelica, Captain?" Liam asked ominously.

"Ye've seen her then?" Jack almost growled, unable to control the menacing feeling that was overtaking him.

"There's no use killin' me Captain. I know where she is, and the dead do not speak" Liam replied hastily, warily eyeing Jack's sword.

Jack drew his sword and gripped Liam's shirt, shoving him roughly to the ground.

"P-please" Liam whimpered.

"Ye abominable scoundrel what've ye done with her?" Jack hissed, pressing his sword deeper into Liam's neck, drawing blood.

"She's been captured, taken to Barbossa. He says you 'ave to come get her" Liam gasped out. Jack felt sick, and it was not the rum this time. He had Angelica. Strategically, he should walk away, pretend the wench meant nothing to him. The old captain would have no problem with that. He shouldn't let his emotions guide him, although he often did that. And where did that leave him once? Marooned.

"An' what if I don' come aye?" Jack pressed on.

"It's Angelica" Liam gasped.

"She can be replaced, I am in Tortuga after all. An extra crew member will not be too hard to find I assure you." Jack growled. Inside, he felt the curious sensation of a heart breaking. He had to go and save her. She was everything to him. Why should he live if she were not going to be by his side, hurling insults and passionately kissing him as they sailed under the moonlight. Liam's eyes widened, fearful for his life at both Jack and Barbossa's hands. He had not counted on Jack responding this way. He had seen the way the Captain had looked at her.

"She's at the Isle de la Caz, if you want to find her." Liam choked out. Jack shoved him roughly to the ground and stormed off, in need of some rum.

"We meet again Senorita" Barbossa taunted, in his gruff voice, roughly tying her tiny wrists. She spat in his direction and he placed a hand under her smooth throat, choking her.

"Listen now Angelica, ye be with me now, and I will not be tolerating such unladylike manners" Barbossa said amidst laughs from the crew. He unhanded her and her eyes met his, their caverns burning daggers.

"He will not come for me Barbossa!" Angelica yelled, feeling the hot, humid air of Isle de la Caz.

"Ye underestimate ol' Jack." Barbossa said assuredly, instructing his crew to man their stations, and leaving himself on watch, making sure that if Jack made an appearance, he would be there to see it.

"If anything, Jack is probably glad to be rid of me" Angelica sighed in her exotic Spanish accent. Barbossa could see why Jack loved this woman. Beautiful, intelligent and every bit a pirate.

"Angelica, when Jack wants something, he comes to find it." Barbossa said smugly, watching her disapproving expression.

Inside, Angelica hoped he would come. Barbossa had promised her he would kill her on the third day if Jack did not come. She knew Jack was in Tortuga, and it would take him a day to travel here. He would never come for her. His only love was the sea. He probably thought she could take care of herself. She curled up against the wooden post to which she was tied. Barbossa's grizzly hair was blowing in the breeze. Angelica felt a small smile come upon her face, as she imagined Jack that old, and still just as crazy. She never believed people could age. It was all about their soul. Some would remain wild at heart forever. The sun was setting now, and she felt beauty everywhere. She knew Jack did love her, but she wasn't sure whether he would risk dying for her.

"Gibbs why are we not there yet?" Jack demanded, balancing on the edge of the ship, compass in hand.

"The wind is a little slow today Jack" Gibbs shouted back, turning around and yelling at the crew to hoist the colours.

The Black Pearl skimmed through the ocean perfectly, approaching the green in the world of blue. Jack's heart was thudding in his chest. He knew they had not killed Angelica but that she would be under close guard. His crew had been surprisingly enthusiastic about the rescue, and Jack wondered how many of them thought about the beautiful Spanish pirate in their dreams and when they were lonely.

"Captain!" Gibbs called out. They were making port, and Isle de la Caz never looked so daunting. Jack however felt a cold rage make him calm. How dare they take her?

The motley crew of pirates marched up the sand in their waterlogged boots. The palm trees with coconuts blew in the wind, signalling their arrival. Gibbs searched the island with his impossibly green eyes, the glint of adventure shining underneath. Jack led the way, until they reached the lagoon, where Jack spotted the Queen Anne's Revenge.

"Great spot aye Cap'n" Gibbs whispered.

"Aye" Jack agreed. "Tell the crew they are to remain here and keep to the code. I'm going alone, there will be less chance o' bein' seen" Jack ordered. Gibbs nodded in agreement. They all waited anxiously as their daring captain sauntered off into the green, leafy bush.


	12. Into the Horizon Chapter 12

_**Hello everyone x Thank you for all your reviews! I am very very sorry I haven't been able to update in so long, if you message me privately I can tell you. it's been just personal issues and yeah expect more updates now! I will update once a week :) love you all and enjoy there are many twists and turns coming!**_

_**xo Siena**_

The first thing Jack noticed about the accursed island was that it was extremely hot. The crystal waters did not carry the usual ocean breeze. Jack felt murderous thinking about whether they had given Angelica water. He trudged through the muddy sand and past the tangle of trees. He would get her back no matter what.

"Well well. It has been a day and a half and still no sign of old Jack aye?" Barbossa growled at Angelica. Her eyes were downcast and she looked faint. Her arms were firmly tied behind her by thick ropes and Barbossa began touching her hair.

"I suppose you were jus' another whore for him aye?" Barbossa taunted. Even though his plan to lure Jack in was flawless, he was feeling uneasy and frustrated. What if he had overestimated Jack's feelings for the wench? His debt to Tia Dalma's relative, Jacks soul had been a desperate promise, a last chance to save himself.

"Water, please" Angelica said croakily, her tongue parched.

"No water until Jacky boy gets here " Barbossa leered. He could be fearsome when he wanted to be, but Angelica was too exhausted to care.

"Hijo de puta he is not coming for me!" she yelled. Her lips cracked and she tasted the saltiness of her blood. She leaned her messy black curls back to the wooden post to which she was tied to, and softly closed her eyes. She begged her mind to sleep and escape all this but her stomach kept growling, reminding her she was a prisoner. A small part of her wished that Jack would come for her. She would have come for him. Another part knew he left her once, he would do it again. She began drifting off to sleep when she felt a cool blade against her wrist. She woke with a start and struggled thinking it was Barbossa inflicting some pain. She frantically turned around.

"Jack?" she hissed , her head aching. She was probably hallucinating.

"Its me love, hold still I'm trying to cut the ropes" he murmured, meeting her exhausted eyes.

"You didn't have to come back for me Jack" she whispered.

"A good captain always goes down with his ship luv" he winked. He pulled out a small flask and held it to her lips.

"Jack I don't want rum" she began. He shook his head.

"It's not rum, it's water luv specially prepared for your rescue" he grinned and she cautiously sipped it. Then she promptly drank it all, gasping afterwards.

"Thank you " she whispered.

Barbossa had not expected to return and find one of his men dead and Angelica gone. He knew this was the work of sparrow. He could just make out the black sails of the Pearl in the horizon.

"Damn it all ter Hell. Men, to your stations. We set sail for Seville" he snarled, limping out from the Sand onto the Queen Annes Revenge.

The Pearl was effortlessly gliding through the azure sea, and Jack was pleased to report to Gibbs and the relieved crew that Angelica was resting and that they were making good time to Seville. Angelica was lying in his own bed, the red velvet covers wrapped firmly around her. Jack left gibbs in charge and went into his chamber. He found Angelica peacefully sleeping. He placed a ringed hand on her cheek and caresses it, remembering how it felt under his lips, warm and soft. She stirred and he moved away.

"Jack?" she mumbled, a little disorientated.

"Shh you're safe luv" Jack placated her. She suddenly sat up.

"Jack, I'm going to be sick" she managed to say, before rushing to the window of his cabin and promptly threw up.

"Not good" Jack cringed. He walked over and held her hair as she threw up again. Jack knew this was because Barbossa had not fed her. She probably had heatstroke. -and there were no physicians on board. He rubbed her shoulders.

"Luv think of not disgusting things, like Gibb's mothers knitting or the clean sails" he began stopping as she threw up again. She almost collapsed into his arms.

"Jack I'm just going to sleep" she said weakly. He led her to the bed and gently placed the covers over her.

"You are so kind when you want to be. " she smiled, her eyes gently fluttering shut.

"Luv I am always of a kind nature. It is others who are not." he smirked. She rolled over and her breathing began to be even. He sat in the armchair across from her and watched her. He often sat here when reading maps. Yet now, Angelica was far more worth to him than any silver and gold.

Jack awoke to Angelica standing on top of him. He had fallen asleep in his armchair. Angelica was staring intently at him.

"Good, you're awake" she muttered darkly.

"Are ye feelin better luv?" he asked. He swallowed as he realized she was only wearing a thin white shirt that was so see through he could almost make out the curve of her breasts and the tan of her stomach.

" I'm feeling very hot" she said in a low voice that sent jolts of electricity through Jack.

"as in you have a fever?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"As in I need you inside me" she whimpered , sitting on his lap and smashing her lips against his. Their lips molded perfectly together and he let out a groan. He began kissing her neck and she moaned.

"I need you" she said between gasps as Jack began touching her spot below. She was extremely wet and Jack wondered what could have gotten her so turned on in the early morning. He grinned briefly as he remembered the early days when they'd spend all day in bed together. He'd tried kissing her in the morning but she had yelled that she wasn't a morning person. That had definitely changed he decided as they both fell on the bed together and jack was sure Angelica had woken the entire crew up.

Angelica lay basking in the afterglow of sleeping with Jack. He seemed exhausted, and she admired the faint pink of his normally tanned cheeks.

"That was crazy" she laughed, Jack loving the sound.

"Angelica you'll be the death of me" he said lazily. She laughed and snuggled closer to him. She began to feel sleepy again when Gibbs burst through the door wide eyed and breathless, then turning red as he took in the scene before him.

"Captain I'm sorry fer interrupting but there's someone here for you" he said nervously.

Jack looked too tired to even care.

"Can they not wait?" he murmured.

"It's your father, Captain Teague" Gibbs said ominously, his green eyes becoming as wide as portholes.


	13. Chapter 13

"Teague" Jack acknowledged , adjusting his shirt, walking away from the bed. Angelica sat up too, pulling the covers around her. Teague shot her an intrigued glare.

"I've anchored my ship here. There's talk all over the place of Barbossa coming to kill you, trade your soul for his" Teague said gruffly.

"Well. What if it's true? It's not as if you'd care" Jack drawled. Angelica rolled her eyes. It was clear Teague cared for his son.

"if it's true you had better start running. This witch is no Tia Dalma. Black magic she uses. She can curse ye to Hell. She can freeze time, make it seem like a second and when you come back, everything you've ever known has disappeared. That's what you'd be running from Jackie. Black magic" Teague said, watching his son for a reaction.

"Well, for said cursie to work, Barbossa and his filthy crew need to catch me first." Jack said. He really didn't have time to keep on running from imaginary foes.

Teague nodded. He walked back to his ship and turned to face Jack.

"Be careful" he said. Jack decided he would be.

The crystal waters took on a humid temperature as they approached Seville, angelicas birthplace. Jack smiled wryly , thinking the heat matched Angelica perfectly. She had been feeling better, and Jack was happy to see her back in good spirits. He walked over to see her gambling with the crew. So far she was winning.

Gibbs stared up at jack.

"she's only beating us because she's a woman, and bad luck" he muttered. Jack rolled his eyes and took a swig of rum. Angelica looked up at him and motioned for him to follow her. They left the noises of the crew, now fighting over the rules of the game. Angelica looked beautiful tonight, glowing in the hot air.

"Angelica luv" he grinned, offering a dancing hand.

"Jack. I need to tell you something" Angelica said tentatively. She had a look in her deep brown eyes that Jack had never seen before. He puzzled over what it was, and then the realization hit him. It was fear. What was she afraid of? Surely not him?

"Well out with it ye saucy wench" he said lightly. She looked away, barely able to meet his eyes. He decided then and there that this was probably the most serious Angelica had ever been around him.

"When we arrive at Seville, I will stay there. I won't be coming on this ship again" Angelica said quietly.

Jack felt his chest capsize. A searing pain was felt through his heart and he realized it was breaking. She didn't want him anymore. She wanted out.

"Ol' Jack not good enough anymore?" he said weakly. He wouldn't let her see how much this hurt, how scared it made him feel that he couldn't imagine a day without her, that his ship would feel more rocky, that the salt air would be hard to breathe in without her.

"it's not that Jack" she said flatly.

He couldn't believe it. It was one thing for her to want to leave his crew but to be so cold about it, barely giving a reason?

Angelica studied him and then turned to leave. She knew she couldn't expect him to understand but she wished he cared even a little bit. She was about to leave the deck when Jack called her name. She whipped around.

"Why?" he whispered

Angelica mentally fought herself. What would be best for her? Telling him or not? Her normal pirate logic wasn't working, this was bigger than bargains and cunning.

"I am with child" she said, staring straight at him. She didnt regret telling him she decided. Now, he could understand why she would stay in Seville and possibly forgive her. And her son or daughter would see Jack every once in a lifetime when he dropped by. That's what pirates did. She could raise the child herself.

Jack crossed the deck in a few long strides and picked Angelica up in his arms, spinning her around. When he put her down, the confused look on her face made him smirk.

"You're not that heavy yet, I can still carry ye luv" he said.

"But" Angelica began, a little dazed.

"Our little pirate" Jack grinned, his eyes lighting up.

"Jack, please don't play with me" Angelica replied.

"I'm not playing luv. I love you Angelica, and this baby. I'm staying with you" he said firmly. Angelica could barely believe her ears.

"And I suppose you're going to stay in one place, in a house in the village, caring for a child whilst your crew sails away?" she said angrily.

"Angelica, my crew and the Pearl can be replaced. You and my child cannot, you see" he articulated with his hands.

Angelica nodded.

"We'll see how long this lasts" she muttered, allowing herself to be swept int Jacks arms again. She felt warm and safe in those muscled arms, but she knew Jack was a cursed man. She just hoped this baby would live long enough to even be born. She shuddered at the thought and buried her face deeper into Jack's scarred and tattooed chest.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey everyone, sorry for the really long wait on the new chapters. I uploaded one yesterday and this is another one today. I will try to update within the next week 3 thanks for all your encouraging messages and please keep on reviewing! lots of love **

**Siena Van heusen. x**

The crew seemed happy to land in Seville. There was plenty to do and entertain them and Angelica found herself reminiscing. She passed markets and streets that brought flashes of her childhood and youth. She passed the alley she had been attacked in, and rescued by Jack. She stood outside the convent, wondering at how different life could be with only one small choice. If she had stayed there, she wouldn't have a baby inside her, she wouldn't have Jack. She walked through the ancient cathedral. She looked upon the nuns faces. They looked content, calm. Angelica knew that if she were in their place, her eyes would have a deadened look. She needed to be on the ocean, with life very real, all around her.

"Angelica" Jack called across the street. Seeing the convent stirred him. He was never sentimental about things on land, but this place had linked him and his love together, and he was grateful for that.

Angelica waved and walked over. He put his arm around her and she smiled at him. She knew happiness was fleeting, like a wave on the shore, but she also knew she needed to enjoy this. When Jack eventually left, at least she'd have a few good memories and some stories to tell her unborn child.

"It's time to visit my friend" Angelica informed Jack. He nodded and they passed through the streets of Seville, until they arrived at a grand mansion. Servants ushered them inside and Jack was overwhelmed. Usually he entered establishments such as these as a prisoner.

"Angelica mi corazon" a man called in a smooth velvet voice. He descended the staircase and enveloped Angelica in a bear hug. Jack judged this man carefully with his eyes. He saw a fierceness in his eyes and love for Angelica. He suddenly felt uneasy.

"Rafael, this is Captain Jack Sparrow, the father of my child" she smiled. Jack nodded.

"An' you are?" He asked cautiously.

"I'm a childhood and family friend of Angelicas" he said in a lilting accent.

" My name is Rafael Bandez" he said, extending a hand. Jack tentatively shook it. It was a meeting of a scarred , inked hand and a clean, firm one. Angelica beamed.

"As long as you are in Seville, you are my guests" Rafael smiled graciously. His dark blue eyes twinkled, and Jack couldn't help noticing that Rafael could not take his eyes off Angelica.

"Angelica luv, I'm off to find Gibbs, the man needs some help managing the crew" he said. He leaned down and kissed Angelica, in front of Rafael. Angelica nodded and saw him leave the house.

"Angelica, that man cannot be counted upon" Rafael began. Angelica turned around and stared at him hard. He had not changed much at all. He was still handsome, tall, with gold hair and blue eyes. His jaw was firm and his chest broad. She remembered them planning their escape from Seville, to adventure in far away places. And now here he was, offering her advice.

"Jack is unpredictable. But he loves me" she told him with absolute surety.

Rafael nodded.

"If you want to keep your child safe, you cannot follow him back on that cursed ship. Even the most desperate thieves do not approach the Pearl. The rumours have made their rounds Angelica. Jack is a dead man, and if you follow him..." Rafael looked too pained to continue.

"You think I haven't thought about that?" Angelica hissed. Rafael blinked.

"Not a day goes pass that I refuse to think of my baby, because I fear he or she will never even get to be born" Angelica said, her voice breaking.

"Stay here with me. I will care for your child, he will be safe with us. Jack will understand" Rafael pleaded.

"I can't Rafa. I just can't. I will stay with Jack, he will protect us both" Angelica said in a tired voice. She kissed Rafael on the cheeks, as was the Spanish way, and breathed in his once familiar scent. He nodded, and she saw it plainly in his eyes that he thought her child was doomed.

Angelica walked back to the Pearl. She breathed in the salty air and steadied her nerves. Maybe she was just overthinking the situation. Jack had always cared for her. She climbed aboard the ship and made her way to the Captain's quarters. Most of the crew were at a tavern, and it was a welcome change to have the ship quietly floating on the gentle waves. She heard voices coming from the cabin, angry voices, and she quietly placed herself behind the wall, listening. She was still a pirate.

"Jack, Barbossa is coming to Seville. He is about a day away. The rumours of your child have already reached him and he wants ter trade ye baby instead of your soul, something even more powerful for the sea witch" Gibbs said in hushed tones. This threat was more urgent than any other one and Jack knew it.

"Jack" Angelica said, emerging into the doorway. Jack looked down. He knew what was coming.

"I'm going to stay with Rafael until the child is born. Its too dangerous now with Barbossa coming after you" she said steadily. Jack nodded once.

"I'll leave Seville tomorrow. First, I must have a little talk with Rafael" he said, as his eyes darkened.

Jack would not let himself feel loss. Angelica and the baby were going to be safe, sound, exactly what he wanted. He must not be selfish and want Angelica by his side, not when there was a very real chance she would be killed. He had often put himself in situations where he did not know whether he would be alive by sunset, yet the thought of his unborn child and Angelica facing that uncertainty was a dagger to his heart. Angelica had said her good byes to the crew, and Gibbs had discreetly shed some tears. They all wished her luck, and Jack knew she would pray tonight.

They arrived at Rafael's enormous house. He ran out to greet them, even before the servants could.

"Angelica" he cried, hugging her. She broke the hug, knowing how much it hurt Jack.

"How bout we have a little talk, jus' you an' I" Jack said, his voice slurred by the rum he had drank tonight. Rafael nodded. Angelica was taken to her magnificent rooms to adjust, and she hoped Jack wouldn't be too hard on Rafael.

"I promise I will take care of her" Rafael protested, before Jack could get a word in.

"Yes I'm sure" Jack drawled. He then seemed to sober up and looked Rafael right in the eyes.

"Keep her safe. I don't care tha' ye love her. It would be hard not to love Angelica. I jus' need ye to know that if anything happens to me, you'll go on keepin' her safe. Theres a lot of people who would use her and the baby to get to me." Jack said seriously. Rafael's eyes widened. He knew of Jack Sparrow as a fearless man, valuing life less than his ships. Now it seemed as if Jack had a reason to live, and cared for the lives of his loved ones.

"Captain Sparrow, I swear to you, I'll die before harm comes to Angelica and her child" Rafael pledged. Jack nodded.

"I will go to Angelica now" Jack said, moving away from a still serious Rafael. He nodded.

Jack reached the end of the long room and then turned around.

"Rafael?" he said, the hint of menace in his voice present.

"Yes Captain?" he answered.

"Keep your hands off her" Jack said, and Rafael caught a glimpse of the fierce and famous pirate he had always heard about.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Thanks for all the reviews and messages! Please keep on writing them 3

Xx Siena

Also promise a new chapter tomorrow

See I am updating

Angelica began to realise life in Seville was not as dreadful as she had feared. Sometimes though, the ache of missing Jack woke her up in the middle of the night, having been disturbed by dreams of Jacks maimed body. Then she would glance down at her slightly protruding stomach and whisper to the baby. She had something of Jacks. Apart from that, Rafael kept her safe. She had been given everything, from a personal story to Rafael's orders that no one should speak of her to others, for fear of her enemies. She had missed speaking her Spanish tongue and that part of her sang with joy now. Rafael often went with her to the markets, and she enjoyed his companionship. One evening, she was lying by the great fireplace, relaxing after a tiring day. Rafael was seated opposite her, poring over financial documents.

"I think it's time I hosted a ball" Rafael mused aloud.

"Is there a place I can stay during the ball?" Angelica asked, the thought of so many unfamiliar faces making her anxious.

"It will be all foreigners , no one will know you" he said In a relaxed voice.

"Do you want me to be a maid ?" Angelica asked. She knew foreigners or not, they would ask questions.

"We can say you're my wife" Rafael said, only half jokingly.

"How about your sister?" Angelica replied quickly. She was not a fool, she knew the way Rafael looked at her was not the way a brotherly figure watched his sister. She trusted him though.

"Very well, although we don't look similar" he pointed out.

"A distant relative" Angelica said firmly. After all they were both Spanish.

"As you wish" he said, before quietly returning to the pages on his desk.

Angelica got up from the comfortable sofa and rubbed her stomach. Rafael's eyes followed her hands.

"Are you alright Angelica?" He asked, concerned.

"Yes. It's been four months and the baby is restless" she smiled. He nodded.

"He's kicking" Angelica said, and she placed Rafael's hands over her belly. When he felt the kick, his clear blue eyes widened in awe. She smiled and began to walk out of the room.

"Angelica" he called. She turned around, and he seemed to be on the verge of saying something extremely important.

"We'll need to find you something to wear to the ball" he said with a tired smile. She nodded and left the room and Rafael wondered why of all women she had to be the one he wanted. And he knew whatever she wore, he would not be able to forget it.

Angelica cursed as another seamstress pricked her skin with a pin.

"Careful" she snapped. Ten years as a pirate had left her unaccustomed to the avalanche of cloth covering her. Rafael had instructed these privately hired seamstresses to use extra material so that it would not be evident that she was with child. He did not wish to raise anymore questions. The seamstresses feared Angelica, which luckily for her meant they listened too.

"Miss Angelica, you are beautiful" a short, plump seamstress beamed, gesturing towards the mirror. Angelica stepped off the platform and silently laughed to herself when she imagined Jack seeing her like this. She saw herself in the mirror. She was utterly transformed. Layers of pale purple met in the middle , where her bodice of golden thread was cinched together with a large sapphire belt. She looked royal, and she gasped.

"It's beautiful" she murmured. They smiled gratefully, some even looking relieved. They began to fix her hair, arranging it so that it sat elegantly above her head. They placed sapphire pins in it, and lined her eyes with kol, her own request. Rafael entered the room and Angelica spun around to see him.

"Angelica" he breathed. All he wanted to do was kiss her and hold her. But he held himself together.

"You are a vision" he smiled. She smile back, her dark eyes smouldering. He led her down the grand staircase, where the musicians were playing and guests already dancing. She went over to a corner and watched everyone, dreamily escaping to the ocean and Jack in her mind.

"Luv, would you care to dance ?" A familiar husky voice said behind her. She whipped around and saw Captain Jack Sparrow, wearing a white shirt and navy tailcoat, his dreadlocked hair smoothed into a dashing ponytail. Angelica almost fainted.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" She said breathlessly, immediately placing a smoldering kiss on his perfect lips.

"I know it isn't proper an' all now that yer a fine lady an' all, but come upstairs with me?" He said winking, as she took his arm in front of the highest society ball and ascended the stairs with her pirate king.

Once they were upstairs, and the music only a faint noise, Jack pressed her up against a wall and soon enough their tongues were battling for dominance. She needed this so much, her needs for him growing stronger if possible because of her pregnancy. He moved her into a bedroom and locked the door. He helped her remove the beautiful yet impossible to untie dress and lowered her gently onto the soft silken sheets. He dreamed of them together almost every night, and he couldn't shake the feeling this too was a dream.

"I love you Jack" Angelica whispered, running her hands over his hard and scarred stomach. That's when he knew for certain it wasn't a dream, because at this point his dream usually changed to Angelica lying in bed with Rafael, telling him she loved him. He kissed her and left trails past her breasts and settled on her stomach. He placed his head next to it and murmured hello to the baby. Angelica smiled and prayed to whichever god was listening that she would get another chance like this, just her and Jack, safe and sound. She moaned when he entered her, and wrapped her smooth legs around him, wishing this could last for a lifetime.

Angelica woke to Jack rubbing her shoulder. She knew it was not yet morning.

"Angelica luv, I have to leave. The crew knew I wanted to see you, but they are not patient" he said sadly. She nodded and kissed him long and hard.

"I will see you soon Jack" she promised and he nodded, dressing himself and waving good bye to her one last time. She turned over and curled into a ball, the large bed seeming emptier than ever.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing and messaging last night, here is the new chapter and I hope you enjoy 3 more chapters coming within the week! Xx siena**

"Where did you go last night?" Rafael questioned Angelica as she came to breakfast, elegantly set out with the finest silverware, wearing her robe. She looked vibrant today.

"Jack visited me last night" she said softly. Rafael stiffened.

"That was incredibly dangerous" he said angrily.

"Rafa, he missed me. Imagine having someone you loved so far away" she placated him. A dark look crossed his face.

"Well I'm glad no one saw you both" he said more calmly.

"I don't know when he will come back" Angelica said tiredly. She felt the baby kick and looked down.

"I swear he's a boy, Jack disagrees" Angelica said fondly.

Rafael looked away. He wished Jack were dead. He'd care for Angelica for all his life, her and the baby. And they'd have more together. And he would give her the life she deserved, palaces and legal travels. A life away from piracy and curses.

"Can't you see he's bad for you" Rafael asked, in a low voice. Angelica glared at him

"No I can't. And if my relationship offends you, I will pack my belongings and ship out to Tortuga" Angelica said fiercely. He caught a glimpse of the devious and fiery pirate she was and regretted starting this fight.

"I'm sorry, it isn't my place" he amended. Angelica needed some air, and told him she was going to the docks.

"I'll come too" he said quickly. She agreed.

The soft ocean air warmed Angelica's worried heart. Her baby seemed to love the salt air, kicking more than usual. Rafael was dutifully standing beside her. They reached the edge of Seville and stared out at the open water. Angelica pulled her skirt up so that her legs were exposed and dipped them in the crystal water, relishing the feeling. Rafael sat down.

"You love it don't you" he said softly. She nodded.

"It's crazy, but I feel like when I am near the ocean, I am near Jack" she said, before laughing to herself. Rafael, despite what he was hearing was happy to see her in such good spirits.

"Do you ever wonder if life would be easier without him?" Rafael asked. She whipped around to see if there was accusation in his eyes. There wasn't. Only curiosity. So she decided to answer him.

"If I wanted an easy life, I would never have been able to fall in love. I wouldn't really be living. " she said simply.

"But you could be happy" he said.

"Maybe. But I wouldn't be free" she said, rubbing his arm. She knew he yearned for her , but he had to realise it was pointless. She would always be Jack's.

Rafael stood up. He extended his hand out to her.

"I know you think I'm a fool for thinking I have a chance with you. But I'll be the one to save you" he said, a fierceness in his voice that Angelica had never heard before. Angelica glared.

"What makes you think I need saving?" She yelled.

"One day you're going to wake up with a baby and you're going to realise risking it all for Jack isn't worth it. You're going to understand the way of the world. That adventure doesn't have to be risking your skin rotting in jail with pirates. Or maybe Jack will get tired of being a doting father and remind you once more that he is a pirate. Don't you see? He is a criminal!" He yelled back. Angelica cursed her emotional side, which had emerged more during her pregnancy and fought back tears.

"You have no idea what you're saying" she said shortly. She turned around so that he didn't see the tears rolling on her cheeks.

"Avoid the truth all you want Angelica. I'll be here when you decide life isn't a game" he said in a fathomless voice. Angelica found herself alone by the water, desperately seeking comfort from the rolling waves.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, its Siena! thanks for all your awesome reviews. here is another update as promised. please message and review xx**

**Chapter 17**

**Jack Sparrow watched from the front of the Pearl as they docked in Seville. It had been four months. He had met with the witch hunting him for his soul. She had told him in her whispery, hoarse voice that her demands could not be ignored. Jack had pleaded. His life was not something that could be bargained anymore. He had received the letter from Rafael telling him Angelica had given birth and to come back immediately. He had told the witch she could have his soul, in the end, when his life was ending. But for now, he had to be with his family. She had been interested, claiming a soul gained more value when it had experienced more love. Jack didn't care what happened to him after death. He cared what happened to him in this life. That was the way of pirates. He had no intention of telling Angelica of his bargain, knowing full well she still had beliefs about God, although she hid them. Just being in Seville, knowing he was a few moments away from seeing his newly born child was worth all the treasure in the world.**

**Angelica woke from a tired and restless sleep. She looked over at her children. When she had given birth to her first baby, she had been surprised that the pain had not stopped. The nurse Rafael had hired quickly told her that the pain hadn't stopped because there was another baby. Angelica smiled as she gazed over their tiny faces. They had the smallest hands, like little shells on the beach. The eldest by three minutes was a boy, with wisps of black hair and a fearsome voice. When he cried, he pierced the silence. The second baby was a girl, with matching black hair. Her cheeks had been red and she took in her first breath with as much determination as she could. Angelica now knew why she and Jack had been so divided over the sex of their child. They had both been correct. Rafael told her to rest, he had written to Jack and told him that she had given birth, and Angelica prayed secretly to a God she was deep down sure existed that Jack would return swiftly and safely. **

**Jack walked up to the grand house. Rafael was there, waiting. Jack had never been so happy to see him before. **

"**Where is she?" he said quickly. Rafael pointed upstairs. **

**Jack walked into the room and Angelica felt the same rush she always felt when she saw him. He leaned over her and kissed her.**

"**You were right. But so was I" she whispered. She gestured to the small beds next to hers. Jack walked over and his onyx eyes widened. He held his breath, afraid.**

"**There are…two?" he said, in disbelief.**

"**I guess God knew we don't know how to share" Angelica said jokingly, but Jack didn't even seem to hear her. He reached down for their soft, small faces and brushed their cheeks. They were both awake, sensing their father was here.**

"**What should we name them?" Angelica asked, fighting back tears as she saw the wonder in Jack's eyes.**

"**She looks exactly like ye luv" he said, smiling crookedly as he held his daughter. **

"**And he looks exactly like you" she beamed.**

"**Call her Marina, for the ocean" Angelica said to herself. Jack put her cheek against his rough lips and kissed it softly. **

"**Hello Marina" he said, and she closed her eyes, as if in approval.**

"**I'm calling our son Jack. You can forget arguing with me." Angelica said firmly. He smiled, his eyes twinkling. At only a few hours old, little Jack resembled him perfectly.**

"**Rafael will be his middle name. That man did more for me than any other" Jack said quietly. Angelica nodded.**

"**He has been very helpful". She agreed.**

"**So what will happen now? Are you going to stay with me and your children?" Angelica said uncertainly. **

"**Yes. I bargained with the witch, she is no longer concerned with me as it would seem." Jack said, hoping Angelica wouldn't pry.**

"**Well that makes me happy. Because we all need you Jack" she said, before closing her eyes and falling asleep.**

**Jack Sparrow had never felt entertained by people. But these two tiny babies seemed to give him all the joy in the world. He held Marina in his arms, rocking her back and forth until her gurgling sounds of contentment reached his ears. Little Jack often cried, but when his father sang pirate songs to him, he would calm down, and his dark eyes would become wide. Their tiny hands often grasped his large fingers, holding on for dear life. Jack often told them stories. Angelica, still resting, called for Rafael.**

"**Thank you for everything Rafael. I know we've had our differences but you came through when I needed you most" she said, half closing her eyes.**

"**Its alright Angelica. Jack loves the children, I'll admit. But they are not safe with him." He said uncomfortably.**

"**What do you mean?" she said, gathering her strength and sitting up straighter.**

"**The sea witch still has a deal with him. When he is about to die, she will have his soul. He is still a cursed man. They say Barbossa is not happy with the deal. The sea witch told him that since she has put Jack on hold for a bit, she needs someone to calm the demons she has angered, and she still holds Barbossa to his original promise. She is fearful for her life, against the demons, and she is hunting Barbossa, who is still convinced if he kills Jack, the witch will get what she wants and leave him alone." He said, his blue eyes empty.**

"**Its not as grave as you think Rafael. Jack can take on Barbossa." She said hesitantly.**

"**You don't understand. The sea witch wants Jack dead now. She never meant to give him a full life. She wants her prize now. She has offered treasure and power to whichever man can bring her Jack dead." Rafael said. Angelica paled.**

"**Jack is protected here, is he not?" she said, almost accusingly.**

"**Yes, he is. But what of the harm he will bring us all? He is a marked man!" Rafael said loudly, immediately regretting his volume, as Jack might have overheard.**

"**I will die for Jack if I need to" Angelica said fiercly. She stood up, steady despite being tired. She left Rafael and walked over to Jack, still rocking the children. She knew every moment in her life had led to this. Being with Jack, holding their two beautiful babies. She would take whatever came at them, just so she could have a chance at love and happiness. Between them, Jack and her made a formidable team, and anyone who forgot that had a lot to learn.**

**She sat down and took little Jack in her arms, pressing a kiss to his smooth forehead.**

"**Pirates for parents." She said with a smirk, looking up at Jack. He had so much love in his eyes that she knew everything would be worth it.**

"**When these tinies grow up, they'll join us, we'll be the most fearsome pirates of the seven seas" Jack laughed, and Marina waved her tiny fists in the air. Angelica laughed too, imagining her children running on chubby legs around the Pearl, learning to swim in crystal blue waters, and being talked about by everyone with a ship in the world.**


	18. Chapter 18

_Hey, so this is a very dramatic chapter. I know some people may not be happy with what happens. Also , this is not the end, the story will continue, even though its quite final at the end ..._

_I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and I really hope you take the time to review, even message or review some opinions on what you want to happen, because I like feedback :)_

_thank you so much for all your comments and messages so far I can't believe it really :)_

_xx_

_Siena_

Chapter 18

Rafael knew there was right and wrong. He knew. But ever since he had tasted love, the lines had been blurred. He wasn't sure what was right anymore. In the end, after nights spent tossing and turning, he knew the one thing he was meant to do was protect Angelica and her children from ever being hurt. That night, he had told Angelica that Jack would be safe with him, in his home.

Rage had clouded his judgement. Why should Jack have Angelica, and a perfect family, when all he would ever do would be putting them in danger. Rafael knew of the sea witch. His father had angered her before, and she had quickly killed him. Rumours had it that she was from another world completely, that she had absorbed the darkness of Hell. Rafael knew that neither Angelica or her children would be safe. He knew Jack brought darkness with him. Angelica was just too consumed by him to realize this.

Which is why he found himself speaking to the man opposite him in the tavern. He had scars all over his face, over one of his eyes. His arm was tattooed with strange symbols.

"You wanted to see me?" he said, in a voice less than human. Rafael wondered for a moment whether this man would kill him after he told him information he needed to hear.

"Yes, I was told you had direct communication with the Sea Witch" Rafael said nervously. He was wearing a black cape which darkened his eyes. The stress of the last few weeks, seeing Angelica and Jack with the children, unaware they were being hunted had made him gaunt and a mad look had taken over his eyes.

"I am part of her" he said simply, his eye glowing red, the one not covered with veins and scars.

"I was wondering if you could tell her I have Jack Sparrow" Rafael said in a shaky voice. The man, or creature before him nodded, his eyes glowing blue.

"I will notify Liltha of this" the creature said, and Rafael assumed he meant the witch. Before his eyes, the creature vanished, and Rafael was left sitting alone at a table, his heart pounding against his ribs.

"They wont stop crying today" Angelica said with a frustrated sigh. Jack was pouring over a map.

"Angelica, what say you an' I and the wee ones come along to Singapore? I have a friend there who wants to see me, and its really a safe journey on the Pearl" he assured her.

"I don't know Jack, they are only a couple of months old" she said, rocking them in their identical cradles.

"I promise we'll hire extra hands on deck to help with them, and should they fall ill, we'll stop at the neareast port" he said, scooping Jack into his arms.

"I suppose it would not be such a bad idea. Besides, I miss the sea" she smiled, leaning over to kiss Jack.

Marina began wailing.

Angelica ran over and held her softly, murmuring soothing words in Spanish. Jack only spoke English to them and she only spoke Spanish, something they had agreed upon in order to help them learn both languages.

"I've fed her, she's warm, I cannot understand why she keeps crying" Angelica said with concern. Jack frowned.

"What is it Marina?" he spoke to her in a normal voice, as if she could speak back.

She mumbled and put her fists in Jack's face, her dark eyes moving around frantically. Angelica shook her head. She looked outside and could see a storm coming.

"Maybe she doesn't like storms" she said, trying to smile.

"That is no ordinary storm love." Jack said, suddenly standing up.

"It's the sea witch isn't it" Angelica whispered, holding a suddenly silent Marina tightly in her arms.

"What does she look like, Jack?" Angelica asked, with a curiosity even she didn't understand.

"It is not one person, but a collection of dark spirits. They can take many forms, usually of a woman with long black hair and red eyes." Jack said, repressing a shudder. If she was coming for him it would only be because someone had betrayed him. The witch could never look for people personally. Those who didn't want to be found could block her out. That was her curse. But if someone had betrayed his location, that was a different matter. It was almost an invitation.

"Rafael" Jack breathed.

"What does Rafael have to do with this ?" Angelica said in horror.

"He must have betrayed me" Jack said with a grim determination.

"No. He would never do that Jack. He…he's in love with me. Why would he hurt me like that?" she said, almost pleading for it to not be true.

"Rafael!" she screamed.

"Angelica?" he said, entering the room.

"Tell me you didn't do it. You didn't tell them where Jack was" she whispered.

"Angelica, I swore to myself that I'd keep you safe, and you know that you weren't…"

"ENOUGH!" Angelica roared. Jack was by the window, glancing over at his children. He knew his happiness would be stolen from him in a matter of moments.

"You have killed our entire family!" she screamed, tears rolling down her cheeks. She seized the dagger she always kept in her boots. She grabbed Rafael and pointed it at his neck, drawing blood.

"You deserve to die" she said, with such loathing in her voice that Jack realized she was truly about to kill this man.

"Angelica no" Jack said tiredly.

Rafael whimpered as she let him fall to the floor.

"I am giving you one task Rafael. One task. You take my children right now, and you keep them safe. Do not tell them about Jack and I until they are older. Until they can understand. You have caused this monster to come after us, and its your burden to care for my children. You must never ever let anything happen to them. Do you hear me?" Angelica was filled with a coolness that terrified her. Jack kissed the children good bye as she placed them in Rafael's arms.

"I expect the best for my children, ye murderin' fool" Jack hissed. He knew Rafael was the cause of him and Angelica going to their deaths, but they were pirates. He was the only person capable of raising their children on the right side of the law, keeping them from harm, and away from the dangers of the pirate world.

Angelica placed her locket around Marina's neck and Jack gave his compass to Little Jack, placing it in the side of his blanket.

"Angelica, please, come with me! You will never survive this" Rafael pleaded.

Jack hit him so hard he fell to the ground.

"Don't you dare talk to her!" he said scathingly.

Angelica looked at him coldly. Being a pirate meant no decision was ever easy. She knew she could never leave Jack. Besides, deep down she knew Rafael would care for the children. They would reunite their family one day. The last she and Jack ever saw of their children was them bundled up and being placed into a carriage with Rafael, who was sobbing and apologizing, as well as swearing on his life he'd die for these children.

Angelica knew the witch was coming closer. Everything was freezing. She knew these were her last moments. So did Jack. They walked out on to the deserted beach, where everything was being torn apart by the unnatural wind. The moon was a deep shade of crimson, a stark contrast to the black, starless sky. She put her feet in the water, which was icy cold. Jack pulled her close, bathed by the red of the moon.

"I love you Angelica." He whispered, bending his head to kiss her. She stared up into those dark eyes and remembered a moment over ten years ago, when he had been wounded, lying on the beach with a bullet hole in his chest. She had helped him, and she had been under the white light of the moon, on a beach almost exactly like this. He had smiled and she had asked him if he was okay. He had replied he was and then he had said it.

"You are my salvation, Angelica".

She had kept those words near to her for almost a lifetime.

She knew now, as he was facing death bravely, that it was not his fault. She also knew that he had given up hope. She was his salvation. She had to remind him that it was not the end yet.

"Jack, we can still make it" she whispered, clutching his hand as a wall of black figures came towards them, almost walking over the ocean.

"I know we will. We're pirates". He said, with a grin. And Angelica wondered, as the floating black figures came upon them, that maybe Jack Sparrow was her salvation too.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

_Hey everyone! thank you so much for your reviews and messages. here is the next chapter...hope you all enjoy x_

_siena_

"Father!" Jack shouted, walking up to the grand house facing the ocean. His friends in Spain all said that this house was like the palaces they had seen overseas. He was determined to be an example to his twin sister, who still held on to the stories she had learned of from the townspeople. He was more mature though. He knew pirates were criminals. There was nothing honourable about murder and robbery. Marina always had her head in the clouds. When they were fourteen, she had stopped talking to him. That was the year he had decided he would follow their father's example and become a politician, reinstating bans on piracy. She had given him a look of disgust, and he never forgot the look in her eyes.

"You don't believe in pirates anymore, do you Jack?" she said heatedly.

"I know they're real. And they're dangerous. Why can't you understand that Marina?" he had told her, frustratedly.

He had watched her dark eyes, identical to his become wide and faraway.

"The men down at the tavern say our father isn't really our father. They say we are the children of the two greatest pirates there ever were, Captain Jack Sparrow and Angelica Teach" she said, with a feverish whisper.

"Those men are vile drunks and they tell lies. Rafael is our father and our mother died at childbirth. You know this" he said. A part of him still held onto Marina's ideas. That had been three years ago. Now, at seventeen, he had put any fanciful ideas behind him.

Rafael, with his tired blue eyes and limping walk, came out to meet his son. Jack was his pride and joy. He was tall and strong, with lean muscles and tan skin. He was the exact image of his true father. Rafael was almost envious of him. But there was no need to fear him anymore. Rafael had made sure Jack knew pirates were lowly criminals, not the material for epic fantasies. Sometimes he caught sadness in his adoptive son's eyes, but lately, it had been replaced by determination.

"Are you excited for the ball tonight, my son?" Rafael said warmly.

"I am father. I will be able to meet with many members of the government" Jack smiled. Jack had the charm to make people listen, and Rafael had ambitions for him.

Marina on the other hand, seemed to have inherited all the stubbornness of Jack and Angelica put together.

"Where is your sister?" Rafael asked.

"I have no idea" Jack said bitterly.

Marina had no idea how long she had been training. Luca, the handsome boy she met at the tavern had offered to teach her how to fight. She was making progress, and the proof was in all the bruise she bore.

"You hav' to concentrate!" Luca shouted as he chased Marina across a thin wooden ledge, balancing gingerly over the crystal water. Marina shot him a devilish grin.

"I am!" she said defiantly. She thrusted her sword at him, and caught him off guard. She smirked as Luca plunged into the ocean. She stripped off her long gown and was left with only her underclothes as she jumped in after him.

She was submerged in the water, relishing the feel of the salt on her face. She felt so free. She came up for air and shook her long, black hair out of her face. She grinned guiltily at Luca.

Luca's green eyes shone as he began to laugh, drawing her close. Marina had never been so close to a boy, and she felt a blush across her cheeks. Luca leaned in to kiss her, and she felt her lips melting into his. She drew away after what had felt like forever.

"Why did you do that?" she said breathlessly.

"Because I really like you" he said, biting his lip. She laughed and punched his shoulder.

"I like you too" she said, enjoying the flicker of relief in his eyes.

"Oh Lord" Marina said, quickly swimming towards the bridge.

"What is it ?" Luca said worriedly.

"Its this ball my father is having at our house tonight. He means for me to be there, all dressed up so the other stuck up men might want to marry me" she said, shaking her hair out of her face. She put on her long gown, which clung to her because of her wet underclothes.

"How about I come with you" Luca grinned, pushing his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Perfect" Marina grinned.

Jack paced outside the grand house. Where the hell was Marina? A moment of worry caused him to wonder whether she was in danger, but he quickly dismissed the feeling. Marina would never be in danger. She was too strong, to quick.

"Jack!" Marina called, walking up the path. Jack turned around and glared at her.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?!" he said angrily, taking in her wet clothes.

"What on earth have you been doing?" he questioned. His black hair was long, hanging loosely around his neck. Marina knew many of the girls in the village and in the town fancied him. They often spoke of the rumours that he was Captain Jack Sparrow's son. Marina herself contributed to that rumour, and with her adventurous ways, people often said she was exactly like her mother Angelica, something that made her extremely happy.

"swimming" Marina replied coolly.

"Well get dressed. The ball begins shortly." Jack said, his deep brown eyes hurt. Marina shook her head. She knew her brother hurt the most because he was meant to be a pirate. It was in his blood. And he denied it. It was Rafael's fault, she knew it. She prayed that her parents were still alive somewhere. She breathed the salt air and calmed herself. She remembered to a month ago , when she had sneaked out to go to the tavern one night.

"_By Calypso, she looks exactly like her". An old man had said, his eyes milky with age._

"_Who do I look like?" Marina had said eagerly._

"_Your mother, Angelica. She was with Captain Jack the night they both died. Taken away by sea demons, their lives bargained by Barbossa" he had told her gruffly._

"_Barbossa?" Marina had whispered._

"_Yes. You see, although barbossa bargained Jack's life, he never thought it would actually happen. Barbossa loved Jack as a brother, and word is he's looking for Jack's children, to bring them back to him." He said, with a toothless grin._

"_Barbossa is coming to find me and my brother?" Marina said excitedly._

"_Hush child, Rafael has spies everywhere. More than the tentacles of Davy Jones" he said superstitiously, as other pirates shuddered._

"_My brother doesn't believe these stories, you know" Marina warned them._

"_You bet he does lassie. He's just scared." They told her wisely. _

Marina swallowed, knowing her parents were alive. She could feel it in her bones. Barbossa would come and show them the way. She knew it. And Jack would just have to listen to her for once.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_Hey guys thanks for all your messages, please keep reviewing and talking to me._

_Xx siena_

"Marina, you are breathtaking". Marina rolled her eyes. It didn't count if your governess said it.

Marina stepped off the pedestal and looked into the mirror. She looked...different. Like the kind of girl one of those stuck up men downstairs would want to marry. She panicked for a moment. She took in her large brown eyes, decorated with dark liner and gold shadow. She pursed her reddened lips and touched her long brown hair, pinned elegantly around her neck.

"Luca is my escort tonight Madame" Marina politely informed her governess. It had been Rafael's idea to straighten her out, but had only succeeded in giving Marina funnier stories to tell the friendly men down at the tavern.

"All the men will want to marry you tonight dear. We can't have Luca giving them wrong ideas. Your father had him leave" her governess said kindly. Marina rolled her eyes.

"We'll see about the men wanting me. We'll see if they want to marry a pirate" Marina scoffed, almost laughing at the alarmed look on her governesses face.

"Can I just have one moment alone, governess" Marina asked in her kindest voice. Like her brother, she could be charming, and her governess gave her a tender look and left her alone. Marina knew she only had about five minutes. She ran to her jewellery case and took out the strange golden locket given to her by her dead mother. Marina knew it was probably Angelicas. She placed it around her neck and tucked it under her bodice. She was ready and opened the door to meet her governess.

Jack held the broken compass in his hand, frustrated as it always pointed in the direction of the sea. Rafael had told him the compass was special, a family heirloom, and Jack felt a strange connection to it. He inspected himself in the mirror as he put the compass in his pocket. His hair was smoothly combed back, drawing his defined features into the light. His eyes gleamed and the dark shade gave off an air of mystery. He knew many lords would be bringing their daughters, hoping he'd choose one and they'd be part of Rafael's wealthy family.

"Jack my son, you look splendid. I'm sure the ladies will be queuing up for a dance" Rafael smiled, the haze of his cigar clouding his face.

"I'm quite fond of dancing" Jack said lightly.

"But Jack, behind the dancing, the thought of marriage should be on your mind. Keep an eye out for a girl tonight, you might find yourself actually wanting to get married" Rafael laughed. Jack seriously doubted that.

" Be a good lad and see to it that Luca gets back to the village. You'll take him there now" Rafael said, and jack rolled his eyes. He was always cleaning up his sisters messes.

"Alright Luca, lets get you back to the village shall we?" Jack said resignedly.

Luca gave him a dirty stare.

"You think you're so much better than us because you're going to be a politican, and outlaw pirates. Well you're not. You're a liar" Luca spat. Jack pursed his lips. It was no surprise that Marina felt the way she did, surrounded by people like Luca. He grabbed him roughly by the shoulder and pushed him outside.

"Where do you live boy?" Jack asked calmly.

"By the wharfs. I can see miles out to the ocean, I can spot any pirate ships" Luca said excitedy, his green eyes gleaming.

"I'm sure you have nothing more important to do with your time" Jack said dryly.

"Stop talking to me like I'm a child. I'm the same age as you" Luca said irritatedly. Jack remained in silence as he took Luca home. Luca hadn't been lying. His small home by the wharf was bustling with people, all who looked happy and content. They welcomed him back with some rum.

"I'm home, so ye snobby bastard can head on home to that castle you're caged up in" Luca said, brushing Jack away. Jack hated to admit this, but he didn't altogether dislike Luca.

Jack left Luca's house and walked into the unnaturally cold air. It was meant to be a summer's day, yet the wind was whipping the waves extremely high. Jack fingered the compass in his pocket. He took it out and this time it was not pointing towards the sea, but down below a wharf.

Jack peered down cautiously into the misty water. He saw red hair floating up.

"Hey! You down there!" Jack yelled, his voice catching in his throat. He had not swam in so long, scared that being too close to the ocean would make him dream of pirates again. This time, there was no hesitating though. He jumped in, fully clothes, and to his surprise, had not forgotten how to swim. He pushed himself through the ice cold water, and found that all that red hair belonged to a beautiful, but drowning girl.

She was as pale as a ghost, with light hazel eyes peering glassily at Jack. He pushed her up towards the surface as quickly as he could. Her thick clothes were pulling her down. Jack could feel himself running out of breath. He pushed her up and then broke through the water, gasping for air, his black hair wet against his jawline. The red headed girl was coughing, and Jack pulled her on to the wharf.

"Are you okay?" he panted. He began pulling her upright. All of a sudden, a thin silver dagger was pointed at his heart.

"Who are ye?" the girl said in a melodic voice, pointing the dagger harder into his skin. She flushed when she took in his deep brown eyes, shocked.

"Jack, son of Rafael" he said hesitantly.

"Fool. Your father is Captain Jack Sparrow". She said, her hazel eyes gleaming with conviction.

"Marina, where on Earth is your brother" Rafael asked Marina, who for once knew what it was like to fear for the life of a sibling.

"I told him to take Luca home, but he hasn't returned" Rafael said tiredly.

Marina's stomach churned. What if this was all her fault. She began to really panic when their guests had all arrived. Marina, in her perfect gown was announced first, and descended the staircase to applause. She took in the faces of perfect gentlemen, all eagerly vying for her attention. Her thoughts flew to Jack and Luca.

She felt relief as she saw Jack, a little dishevelled but nonetheless alive come to the centre of the stairs. He descended by her side, and all the girls began adjusting their dresses and hair, perfecting themselves for the handsome, rich boy descending the stairs. Once they both reached the bottom, the music began, and everyone started dancing. The fierce thunderstorm outside was drowned out by violins and cellos. Rafael looked on proudly. These children would soon forget the stories ignorant townspeople were foolish enough to indulge in. They were his now. They were half Angelica, the love of his life. Perhaps it was always meant to be that these children were to be his. Jack Sparrow would have squandered away their innocence on a curse or an obscure treasure. He had kept them safe.

"Marina. You need to help me" Jack said earnestly to his twin. Marina's mysterious eyes widened in surprise. Her brother was actually asking her for help.

"Can you dress her so that she looks as if she were invited to the ball?" he asked, with a little smirk on his face.

"And you might want to give him some clothes too" he said, as Luca stepped out of the shadows.

Marina beamed.

"What's your name?" she asked the girl.

"Veronique" she said, tossing long red waves over her shoulder. Marina realised from the way that her brother was staring at her that he liked her.

"I'm Marina" she replied.

"I know" the girl said simply.

"Marina, we haven't got much time. Luca will explain. We're leaving tonight" Jack said, a feverish look in his eyes that made him look so much more alive. Marina realised she hadn't seen that look since Jack had stopped believing in pirates and adventure.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

_Hey! Here is the newest chapter. As you can see, at the moment the focus is not on Jack and Angelica, but their children. Don't worry, they will definitely be coming back in the story! Thanks so much for all your reviews and messages, please continue to do so because I love getting feedback, and don't forget to post any opinions or thoughts._

_Xxx_

_Siena._

"Luca, what's going on?" Marina asked as he ran with her hand grasped firmly in hers. She could still hear the sounds of the ball going on downstairs. Jack was running ahead with the red headed girl.

"Veronique, are you sure this is the place?" Jack asked the girl. She nodded firmly, her hazel eyes burning with excitement. Marina looked around, out of breath, Luca by her side. They had ran in their finest gowns from Rafael's palace down to the coastline.

"Just wait" Veronique said with conviction. The four of them sat down on the sand, scanning the horizon.

"Over there!" Jack shouted.

Marina squinted into the sunset. She saw it. A fine ship with black sails.

"The Queen Anne's Revenge" Marina breathed, remembering the stories the men at the tavern, that this was her grandfather's ship, and had been passed to Angelica.

"It's my father's ship" Veronique said proudly, and Jack looked over at Marina.

"I'm sorry. I was never there for you all these years. You were right. Rafael betrayed our parents, because he lied to us about us being pirates. You were right all along. I should have listened" Jack said, and Marina could barely believe her ears.

"My father has been trying to track you down for so long. He was friends of a sort with Jack Sparrow and Angelica Teach, your true parents. They're lost, in a way, and my father knows you can both find them" Veronique said, adjusting her flowing red hair into a messy bun. She shifted out of her shapeless gown, so that she was left in her breeches. Marina caught Jack looking, and saw him blush. She chuckled to herself.

"So this is it, isn't it" Luca said, his eyes gleaming. Marina looked up at him questioningly.

"An adventure? We're off to find your parents, only the most legendary pirates of the seven seas!" Luca said, excitedly shifting on his feet.

"It will be difficult" Veronique admonished. Luca looked up questioningly.

"You see, there's magic in these waters. Your parents are being held captive by a dark sort of magic. Darker than Davy Jone's locker. You know its serious because my father is trying to help, something he never does" Veronique scoffed.

Marina moved closer to Luca, who was staring out into the ocean.

"Do you think we'll find them?" she asked him quietly. Veronique and Jack were making plans, asking what to expect when they had to face obstacles. Marina could see they were perfect for each other.

"Course we will. Its only impossible to find what does not want to be found, and your parents will be doing the best they can to be found" Luca said in the quiet, measured voice that always calmed her down. She grinned up at him.

"Something tells me we're going to be the new legendary pirates, the four of us, sailing after my lost parents" Marina said, rolling her eyes. She was beginning to feel like herself again.

"Well, my father's here. Let's swim out to the ship" Veronique said suddenly.

The four shed their heavy clothing and swam the few metres to the grand ship. Veronique ascended the ladder first. Marina was next. The first thing she did was turn around to look at the port of Seville from a ship. Everything seemed so small from this point of view. She felt her blood run throughout her, shivering. This felt so right. She caressed the wood of the ship, breathing in the salty air, feeling her body rock with the waves. Jack came up next, with Luca. He had the steadiest legs, moving quickly across the deck. Luca looked as if he was in awe of everything.

"Come meet my father" Veronique called. The breeze was warm, so their wet clothes dried off soon enough.

"These are the Sparrow children, aye?" a rough voice, as edgy as the rocks underwater came out to greet them. It belonged to a one legged man.

"This is my father, Captain Barbossa." Veronique announced proudly. A shocked look crossed jack's face, but Marina didn't think anything of it. She'd heard several stories about this pirate. He was fearsome and old, and she'd even heard he'd been friends with her parents at one point.

"Well, don' jus stand there! Bring the rum!" Barbossa yelled to a nearby crew member. Marina looked excitedly at her brother.

"We actually get to drink rum!" she laughed. Jack rolled his eyes.

"What else are you supposed to drink?" Veronique questioned. She put the bottle to her lips and took a swig. Marina did the same and found she liked the slight burning sensation, as well as the sweetness.

"We be sailing treacherous seas to find ye parents. Be rested for tomorrow" Barbossa growled. He often sneaked looks at the twins, marveling at how much they resembled Jack and Angelica. He felt bad for betraying his friends all those years ago, but it was time to make amends. Besides, he knew his daughter was following Jack just a little too closely.

Luca and Marina were sitting side by side, enjoying the rock of the boat. When Marina had come of age, many boys sought her out. Jack had quickly judged that Marina would want all the bad ones, the drunks and the misfits, to take with her on her wild adventures. But he was wrong. She had chosen soft spoken Luca, who was sweet and cared for her in a way she needed. Jack walked over to Veronique, who was sitting on the edge of the ship.

"Its pretty cold. Do you want to come below the deck?" he asked gently.

Veronique stared back at him.

"I think I'll stay up here. I've missed the ocean. Haven't been on my father's ship in a while" she smiled, as she curled into his warm embrace. Jack couldn't help feel the rush of excitement when he looked out at the dark, mysterious ocean. He was off to find answers, and he knew it would be one hell of a journey.


End file.
